In A World of Dreams: Book 1 of the Aftermath Series
by Nolyn619
Summary: In the near future of 2042, Sonic and friends have all paired, including Shadow the Hedgehog to his old friend and now wife, Rouge the Bat. After two children, Shadow loses hope in a biological child of his amazing stature, and decides to try to scientifically engineer the next "Ultimate Lifeform", but everything doesn't go as expected. Rated T:slight language,violence, blood
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**: _Surprise_

[_Day 1_]

Shadow was furious, "Damn it. How hard can this be?" Shadow said as he threw his pencil across the room. He sat at his seat looking at the thousands of papers that laid out on the table. In one motion, he swept all the papers off the table, making the lab now covered with blue prints. "Why must it be _my children_ that are useless…" Shadow said to himself. Shadow went over to the other side of the lab table to see several vials of blood. He was down to the last drops of Rouge's and his blood. In some of the vials there were substances that if combined would complete the project, but Shadow didn't know what substance to use.

There was a faint knock at the door. Rouge popped her head in, "Dinner will be done in seven minutes." Shadow had no response. His mind kept racing on what could happen if he were to mess up. What monster would he create if he did.

What Shadow wanted was a strong, and intelligent boy. One that could rule by Shadow's side.

Shadow shook his head._ I need to focus. _He thought. He walked around and picked up every piece of paper and placed the pile on the lab table. He spent several hours wondering what kind of genes would his new son would have.

Now, four in the morning, Shadow was starting to fall asleep. He rested his head on his arms as he slouched in his chair. _Just a small nap will do_. He said as he slowly closed his eyes.

[_Day 2_]

As he awoke, his eyesight turned from a blur to perfectly clear. With his head still lying on the table, he looked over to the test tubes, which one of them had a small white ball inside. He shot up, went over to the test tubes, and carefully held the test tube with the white ball. He held it up to the light to verify that there was something was actually inside the tube. Surely there was. The door slightly open, it was Rouge, "How come you didn't come down for dinner last night." She said as she came in with breakfast.

Shadow walked over to Rouge with the tube in hand and said, "Here is our new son!"

"Shadow. What are you talking about?" Rouge questioned.

"My little project I've been working on all week. He will be perfect."

"Whatever makes you happy Shadow." Rouge said as she placed his breakfast on the table near the stacks of paper. "What's his name going to be?"

"Will. For that the power of the will is the strongest ability to have." Said Shadow. "Let's eats downstairs for breakfast." He took the tray and lead the way out of the lab. Suddenly, a sound of crashing glass filled the room. Shadow turned around to see the tube that had his new son was shattered. A flash of white past Shadow's peripheral vision. He looked to his left and saw small white quills poking out of the side of the cabinet.

He carefully walked over to see a tiny white hedgehog sitting on the floor looking up at him. "Da da!"

"Oh Shadow," Rouge began, "She's adorable!"

"She!?" Shadow said surprisingly. "I had all the measurements of all the substances to make sure that… she was supposed to be a he."

"Shadow, it's okay. She's perfect the way she is." Rouge said as she held the new child.

"Rouge, she's a mistake. I wanted a boy." Shadow said coldly.

"Please don't be like that." Rouge pleaded.

"I don't need to have another whiny daughter." He said as he was about to walk out the door to go back into his lab.

"You know what? Fine. Keep yourself out of one another of your children's lives. It's not like you've done it before." Rouge said as she held the screaming baby who was reaching towards her father, tears running down her face.

Shadow turned away from the door. He walked straight up to Rouge, "You know damn right that I don't make mistakes."

"Shadow everyone makes mistakes, no one in this world is perfect." Rouge said as she bounced the baby in her arms.

"I was made perfect. I don't want to see that in my house" and with that Shadow left the room.

Rouge screamed slammed door, "SHE is not an IT Shadow!" Rouge cradled the crying baby in her hands. Then suddenly She felt that the she had gotten heavier. "Are... Are you growing?" The little one was still crying for her father. "I know Will… Willow. He is… just being himself."

[_Later that Day_]

Shadow, still confused on what had happened, walked over to his large computer and opened his security camera footage. He looked at the video of himself falling asleep over and over again. All that was shown was that he had fallen asleep and the vials of blood had fallen into the incomplete substance.

Shadow reviewed the video many times, over and over 's. He then leaned forward in his chair to look closer to the screen. He saw a small, dark blur next to the test tubes just before they fell. He was furious, but yet, he felt reassurance that it was not he who had made the mistake.

Shadow's comfort turned to anger. He knew something was up but wasn't quite sure what. His suspicion got the better of him and lead him out of his lab.

His long strides down the hallway showed that he was deep in thought. He opened the door to go into his warm living room to see Rouge holding the small child, who was whimpering in her sleep. "I believe I said to get rid of the baby?" He said.

"It's not your choice." Rouge said calmly while rocking the small toddler back and forth in her arms.

Shadow closed the door behind him. His eyes went from Rouge to the child. "It's huge." He said in amazement. Rouge ignored him.

Rouge, still not looking at Shadow, "Her name is Willow." She looked over at him in curiosity. "Why all of a sudden are you interested in my daughter?"

"None of our children have never grown this fast before. Aren't you worried?"

"What do you mean?" Rouge asked.

"At this rate..." Shadow began, "She'll be dead in a couple of days."  
Rouge showed no expression. The room fell silent until Rouge looked over to shadow and asked, "What should we do?"

"All that can be done is to give her a good life, I suppose. I am interested as to how she can already talk." Shadow said as he crossed his arms.

Rouge cuddled Willow, "This is horrible..." Rouge was in deep thought. She then looked up at Shadow. "Here, take Willow. I have a horrible headache." Rouge handed off Willow to Shadow to hold.

"Okay, but only for a minute. Then you..."Shadow looked over to see Rouge had fallen asleep.

There was complete silence.

Then Shadow felt something grab his arm. He looked down to see Willow's small white hand resting on his arm while she had a small smile on her face. Willow then snuggled in closer to Shadow as he held her. While still carrying Willow, Shadow went over to Rouge and covered her with a light blue blanket. Shadow then left with Willow leaving Rouge in solitude.

Shadow entered his lab with Willow in one arm. She looked up at him with happiness. Shadow then sat down in his chair in front of the large computer. Willow nestled in closer to her father and quickly fell asleep. "Man, I don't know how Rouge complains, this is easy." Shadow said aloud to himself. He kicked up his legs, slouched in the chair, and fell asleep with Willow in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**: _Day 3_

Shadow's eyes open slowly as he began to awaken. He then covered his eyes as his vision was blinded by the bright light that he had kept on all night. He had a slight heart attack when he didn't feel anything in his arms. A sound of shattering glass echoed through the lab. Shadow then immediately got out of his chair and looked towards the direction of the crash. There stood a small white hedgehog with the bright blue eyes. "Oops!" Giggled the little hedgehog.

"Willow?" Shadow questioned as he began to walk closer. Then a crunching sound came from underneath his shoes. He flung his hands out to Willow, "Willow," he said in the most soothing voice that he could do. "Do. Not. Move." Willow listened and stood in place. Shadow slowly maneuvered his way to Willow. He swooped her up in his arms. "Let's go see mom."

"Okay!" Said the little white hedgehog. When they were out the door, Shadow put Willow down. Shadow began to walked out in front of Willow. Willow stumbled as she tried to kept up with Shadow. When she finely caught up with him, she held his hand. As she gained her balance she kept holding his hand. He didn't even care. He gave a slight squeeze,a small giggle escaped from little Willow.

As they walked, Willow grabbed her stomach. "You must be hungry little one." He said. She gave a big smile. Willow then ran out in front of Shadow and went into the kitchen. _It's like she's always lived here. How is it that she already knows how to walk? _He thought.

Shadow's eyes went from the little white hedgehog rummaging in the fridge, to a taller darker hedgehog. She had long, black, and curly quills that had red stripes.

The black hedgehog looked over to the small hedgehog. "Who's that?" She questioned.

Shadow snapped back into reality and dropped his smile on his face. "Willow, your new sister." He said. From behind the curious black hedgehog emerged a gray bat.

"Woah! When did you get her?" Asked the gray bat as he went over to her. With his hand sticking out, "Hi! I'm Flint."

Willow, averting her eyes from the fridge, faced Flint with a bagel in her mouth. In a muffled voice, "I'm Willow!"

The long quilled hedgehog had her arms crossed and leaned against a wall. She looked over to Shadow. "How come I never heard you were adopting a child?"

Shadow snapped, "Because, Sapphire, I never adopted. She's your biological sister."

"But... I have never seen mom pregnant." Stated Sapphire.

Flint then entered the conversation. "Well, she's more of a test tube baby."

Shadow growled, "Flint. Did you go in my lab?"

"As a matter of fact, no, I didn't. I just put the pieces together." he said. "Speaking of which. Where is she." Both Shadow and Flint looked around. Sapphire just rolled her eyes and left to go back into her room. Just as she opened the door, a blue hedgehog with long quilled bangs, was holding Willow on his hip. Sapphire jumped back in shock while Flint walked up next her. Pushing Sapphire out of the way, Flint stood in front of the doorway. "Hey, Dash, what's new?"

"Making a new game. My producers asked me if you wanted to partner up with me this time. Interested?" Dash asked.

"Yea, I'm down with that." said Flint.

"Shooting starts tomorrow." Dash said. Sapphire just stood behind Flint awkwardly. Dash looked over to Sapphire. "I'll try to get you a part in the game too Sapphire, if you want."

She then lifted her head.. "Yea, that would be nice." She blushed a little. "Here I'll take her." Dash then handed Willow over to Sapphire. "See you guys later!" She said as she passed Dash.

When the door closed, she immediately put Willow down and started to sweep off what appears to be 'Willow Germs'. Sapphire then crouched down and looked Willow straight in the eye, which her emotion went from happy to sad within a second. "You. Little. Brat. I can't believe you did that. Dash is mine. Not one of your little toys. You might have dad go 'gaa-gaa' over you but that's not going to work with me. Stay away from that blue hedgehog. Got it?" Willow, all teary eyed, shook her head in agreement. "Good, otherwise," Sapphire leaned in closer. "I'm going to make your little pathetic life horrible." The door opened from behind. Sapphire looked and Shadow was looking straight at her in disappointment. "I was just talking to my new sister. Isn't that right Willow?" Willow had no response she just ran out the front door.

"Sapphire, be nice to her. She doesn't have long." Shadow said. From behind the boys stood in the doorway not making a sound and listened. "Willow has a condition where she can't stop growing. Now, whatever you said you better apologize." Sapphire's stomach dropped. She left to go find Willow. Outside felt very muggy. It had just rained and began to sprinkle. Sapphire looked down to see two different tracks. One showed long and deep footprints while the other had footsteps close together. From behind Dash, Flint, and Shadow stood outside with Sapphire. "You three go out and look. I'll try to find her on my computer." Shadow said. "Don't come back unless you have her." With that he slammed the door. At the same time, a crack of thunder hit, along with a flash of lightning.

Dash walked out in front of Sapphire and Flint and waved them on and said, "Come on guys, lets to find Willow."

"We need to split up, that way we can cover more ground." Flint said. Dash and Sapphire nodded.

"The footsteps go into the forest. We need to look there first." Dash said. He was the first to enter the opening of the forest. Flint followed after leaving Sapphire to go in last.

The rain pounded hard against the ground. It was thick, which made it hard to see. Within every minute there was a lightning strike above head. _It's...so.. so. c-c-cold... _Sapphire thought. She slowed her pace to a walk and covered her hands over her bare arms. She cupped one hand over her forehead and squinted her eyes. It was almost impossible to see or hear anything with the rain and the big gusts of wind.

Sapphire stopped in mid-walk. when she thought she heard a stick snap. Her heart stopped when she heard rustling sounds coming from the bushes on her right. "Willow?" she questioned. She flinched when she saw Dash come out. Dash gave a little smile. He then walked past Sapphire just like he never saw her. "Dash... A-are you still mad at me?" Sapphire said in a soft voice.

"What? I can't hear you."

"Are you still mad at me?" She yelled.

Dash calmly said, "Sapphire, I don't want to talk about it. We have to look for your sister." He then pushed on ahead.

Sapphire followed close behind. _Even though he's been through so much, he is still being so nice. _She smiled, still feeling like she has a chance. "Where's my brother?"

"He is just doing a perimeter check to make sure she didn't leave the forest." He turned around and faced Sapphire, "You should go home, you look cold." She nodded her head in agreement. He gave a small frown, as if he wanted her disagree and continue looking for her sister.

She immediately regretted that decision. She wanted to take back what she said and stay with him but he already ran off. She then turned around in disappointment and walked on home.

[_At home_]

"Where is she?" Shadow asked. He opened the door to find Sapphire drenched with water.

"Dad, it's freezing and rainy." She pleaded.

"Wow, I really hope Willow could just get up and come back home when it's cold and wet outside. Come on, you have more clothes on than Willow does." Shadow just looked at her. Sapphire didn't say a word. "Just get inside." He opened the door for her and he didn't make eye contact.

Sapphire ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door as she entered it. _He's never cared for ME! He hates me! He always has... _She grabbed a light pink pillow and sobbed. She pulled away from her pillow to see black mascara marks along with red eye shadow smears on the pillow. She hugged the pillow tighter. _Just because my father is Shadow the Hedgehog doesn't make me perfect._ She curled up in a tight ball. _All I've done to make him notice me! I got into all honor classes, I became friends with all of dad's friend's daughters to get closer to him. I even am dated his arch rival's son!_

She pulled away from the pillow. She missed Dash. At first she only dated him to get her father's attention. In which it did, but not in way Sapphire wanted. Before, Shadow gave no thought about Sapphire, but after that he questions everything she does. Not in a fatherly way but more like disappointment.

Sapphire broke up with Dash to get approval from her father. Sapphire and Dash haven't even held hands, so she thought it would be easy, but not for Dash. He told her that she was one of the prettiest girls in school and he had the longest crush on her. That made her feel bad about what she did. She then began to develop feelings for him ever since. It was easy to talk to him from time to time because her brother was best friends with him, which her father had no problem with. She felt that Shadow, between Flint and herself, liked Flint more. In depression, she covered herself in her blankets and fell asleep with her messy pink pillow in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**: _The Role_

"Common sis, time to get up! Don't you want to get a role in that game?" Flint said. Her eyes opened slowly. A door closed and she turned to see if he had left, in which he did. She got up and walked over to her makeup table. She began to reapply her makeup and then she brushed her quills. Sapphire stared blankly into the mirror. She then went over to her closet and flipped though some clothes. She picked out an outfit similar to her mothers but instead of a pink heart it was a deep blue diamond. She gave herself one good look in her long length mirror, and she was out the door.

She met Flint outside, "Ready?" He asked. In response she nodded and hopped in his car. Within several minutes they arrived at Green Hill Studio's. Cole and his sister got in easily. As soon as they got out of the car Flint opened up a crumpled piece of paper, "Just around the corner." He said as he walked on ahead. As soon as they entered, energy was in the air.

A black and white skunk wore a hat that reads 'Director' turned on a megaphone. "Has anyone seen Dash?! He was suppose to be here over four hours ago!" He lowered the megaphone and went over to Flint, "Where is he?" Flint just shrugged. The director looked over to Sapphire. "Why is she here?"

"Dash was going to try to get her a role. Didn't he talk to you about it?" Cole questioned.

"I was trying to get a hold of him last night but I had no luck." The director said. "How am I to put you in the game...hmmm."He said as he looked at Sapphire who had spaced out. "If Dash was here he could help me." he gave a slight smirk, "Nahh, maybe it'll just come to me." He said.

Sapphire began to think about Dash. She urned to Flint asked. "Do you think he is still looking for Willow?", He then quickly covered his eyes with his right hand and shook is head.

Just at that moment the entrance door flung open. Dash was holding a muddy white hedgehog in his arms. "Someone get me some water, food, and a fresh set of clothes!" Dash looked around to see everyone gawking. "NOW!" he demanded. Everyone was buzzing right to left getting the things that Dash wanted. Several people were over at the clothes fussing over what should the white hedgehog wear. The food and water were just around the corner.

Dash fell to his knees while he held his newly found friend. He then slid her onto the floor. She looked as if she was asleep. The director came up to Dash, "There you are! What happened?!"

"I found her in a cave... She must have gotten scared and took cover. Wouldn't blame her, it was dark out and there were heavy storms last night." Dash said.

"We're ready for her." Said a green cat. The director then picked up the girl and his assistant lead them out.

[_10 minutes later_]

The group had been silent for quite a while now, just waiting for the newly found hedgehog to come out. Catching the group's attention, they saw a door open slowly. The director came out first. Then came out the white hedgehog, looking a lot healthier than ever before. She wore a very athletic outfit that showed red, white, and black stripes. Topped off with four rings around her matching boots and gloves.

Sapphire's mouth dropped. _She's so beautiful..._ She's about our age now. She looked over to Dash almost about to soak in his own drool puddle. Sapphire became green with envy. She saw the skunk with his megaphone at hand went over to Dash and whisper something. Her attention then fell on Willow who was looking down, shuffling her feet. Sapphire made her way over to her.

A siren like noise went off, "EVERYONE GATHER!" Said the director. As soon as everyone did so he continued, but without his megaphone. "Here's the plan... Dash here is going to have a damsel in distress." Sapphire's heart pumped a bit faster. The director walked towards Sapphire and Willow. Sapphire blushed from embarrassment from what is about to happen. He then grabbed Willow's arm and dragged her to Dash. "This hedgehog will be that Damsel."

Sapphire's heart dropped, her attention then went immediately to Flint who jumped out from the crowd. "That's not a good idea." He said.

"Well, why not?" the director demanded.

"She... umm. Is going on, on vacation!"

Dash then butted in, "Well maybe we could just do all the scenes of Willow and me right now? So she could still play the part."

Sapphire glared from across the room. She then busted out of the room in tears, no one had noticed her leaving because a roar of applause filled the room.

"Now lets start with..." the skunk started to share his plan with his crew.

[_Several Hours Later_]

"Can I rest? My bones ache." said the white hedgehog.

"Yea, me too!" said Dash.

"Okay... but only five minutes." the skunk said as he wiggled his fingers in the air.

"Here, I'll be back in a sec." Dash said. He then came back with two cold bottles of water. He held one out to Willow. She then grabbed it gently. Dash gave her a big smile. "Tough work huh?" he questioned. She just shrugged. He frowned a little, he tapped his pointer finger on his cheek trying to think of something to make the moment not awkward.

Willow cleared her throat, "So.. um, you do this all the time?"

"Yea! It gets a little crazy at times. Like just last month I made a game where I drove a car! I don't understand why... I don't need a car to race, I can beat everyone on foot." He demonstrated with his hand motions. Willow, thinking he was goofy, giggled, making Dash blush and laugh in embarrassment. Willow then took a little sip of water.

The director walked on over to them and said, "Alright guy's, break time's over. Time to do the last scene. Willow, Dash, here's the plan. Willow is going to..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**: _The Final Scene_

Willow stood by the rails of the balcony, staring off into the distance, waiting for her hero. Footsteps came from behind her. She wore a dark red dress that hugged her at the chest and waist, and loosened from her thigh to her feet. The sleeves on the dress dress showed her bare shoulders. There was also a band underneath her breast and wore a golden crown. the sound of the door opening made Willow turn around. "Dash?"

"Nope."

Willow pressed herself up against the balcony's rail. She looked over the ledge to see waves crashing below. Still looking over the ledge, "How long are you going to keep me locked up?! Huh?" She then turned to see a black hedgehog who resembled Silver the Hedgehog. "Dash will come for me, it's just a matter of time."

"Well you know, you can't hold onto that emerald for ever. So just hand it over now. And as for Dash, he's dead" Cole said said with a smirk.

She turned away and covered her mouth with her hand. Tears began to form, "That... can't be." She then instantly squeezed the emerald tighter in her hands and Cole began to approach her.

Cole went to Willow in an angry manner and grabbed her chin, "You listen to me, I WILL NOT have you be with that thing." Willow just stared with her light glistening eyes.

Cole looked at him angrily. "You!" He then lunged at Dash, which Dash had moved over slightly with his incredible reaction time. Both the boys through punches back and forth. Cole then used his red telekinesis powers and grabbed the nearest flowerpot and flung it at Dash. Dash was far enough to grab Willow and get out of this situation. Cole caught on fast, "If you even think about going near Willow, I will blow us up. Just like that."

"You wouldn't dare!" Dash said

"Oh, trust me I will. You've already experienced it, remember." He saw Dash cringe from the thought. "Oh, is the baby still hurt from the last time?" Cole chuckled. By only looking with his eyes, he looked over to Willow to see that she was about to escape. Cole barked, "Where do you think you're going

"Getting out of here." She said, and with that she jumped.

"Great." Cole said. He jumped down to go retrieve. Dash quickly followed.

Willow fell staring at both Cole and Dash racing for her. While Cole was free-falling, he held his hand out to Willow while Dash ran down the cliff, looking up occasionally to see Willow. Cole pulled out his remote and pressed the button. The balcony above crumble, making rain out of large pieces of debris. Dash then leaped from the side of the cliff to hit Cole directly. Dash then grabbed onto Cole. "Let-Go-Of-Me, you idiotic hedgehog." Screamed Cole as he fought to break free.

"Umm, guys! I'm falling!" Willow bolted as she looked down to see pointed rocks below.

Cole, while fighting Dash in mid-air, angrily replied. "Well maybe if SOMEBODY didn't decide to jump off the damn balcony." Dash pushed off of Cole, Cole hit the side of the cliff. At the same time, Dash caught Willow and rebound off a bumper, safely landing on top of one of pointy rocks. He then jumped off of the rocks and back onto the cliff. As he ran up the cliff vertically he couldn't spot Cole. Both Dash and Willow made it up to the top of the cliff to see the shattered balcony. He put Willow down carefully. As she stood, she gave him a big hug. "Don't celebrate just yet." Cole then roundhouse kicked Dash in the side. Dash tumbled down. As he held his side and looked up he saw Cole levitating in the air with Willow.

"Let go of me!" Willow said as she elbowed him in the chin, causing him to drop her. She fell to the ground and scattered to Dash, whom tried to stand up.

"You know," Cole stated, "I was only trying to help you Willow. You should have just listened to me. Now this is going to be an even bigger mess, thanks to you." And with that Cole left, leaving Dash and Willow by themselves.

"Are you okay?" Dash said to Willow.

"Why are you asking me? You're the one who is all beat up." Then it got really quiet, to the point where it is awkward.

The director motioned to her to say her line from behind the scenes.

"Willow…" Dash looked lovingly to Willow.

Willow looked offset to see her Father in a chair sitting next to Sonic. Shadow was tapping his foot, while Sonic was leaning forward in his chair. "I'm sorry…" Willow quietly said.

"What?" Dash looked at her confused. She wasn't saying her lines.

"I never wanted this…" she whispered as she turned around. She looked again offset to see the director interested and needing more. She sighed, "Goodbye, Dash the Hedgehog. I'm done putting you though pain. I can't see you go thought things like this for me."

Dash then improvised, "But Willow. I love you." He got up, and limped towards her.

Willow went over and placed her hands on Dash's cheeks, he looked surprised. In a low whisper, "I love you too." and kissed him.

"That's a rap people! Beautiful! Outstanding! Magnificent! Nice improve Willow. You did it better than planned. All I wanted was for you to just kiss him, but wow. So good. The public is going to love this." The director said to Willow. "All I wanted was just Willow's parts, but it looks like we completely finished the game with no problems." He said. Willow then removed her hands to reveal the duct tape over Dash's mouth.

"Oops," Willow giggled and she tore the duct tape off.

"Ouch! You know, we could have done the kiss without the duct tape." He stated. Willow ignored him and ran after her dad having him a huge hug.

He then patted her head. "You did great."

Sonic interrupted, "So, when were you planning to tell me you had a gorgeous daughter?" he held his hand out to Willow. "I'm Sonic, Dash's father."

"Nice to meet you. I can see where Dash gets his looks." Willow said. Dash then appeared behind Sonic with a huge smile, and stood right next to his father.

Shadow cleared his throat. "This game looks like it's going to be a big hit. It's very well made."

Sonic raised his eyebrow and said, "What's with the sudden enthusiasm." , Shadow ignored his response, Sonic continued, "How would Flint and Willow like to come over. My wife set up a party at the house for the whole cast."

Willow looked over to Shadow for response. "Fine," Willow became disappointed while Dash happily cheered. All that Willow wanted was to hang with her dad. "She needs to be home at eight. No later." He said to Flint. In response he nodded.

Willow had disappeared. Dash looked all around himself until he saw Willow leave her wardrobe in her original red outfit. He sped over to her. "How about we take the scenic route to my house, my honor."

"I'm just going to go with Flint..." She said. Dash frowned and went over to his dad.

"Wanna race Pops?"

"You're on." Sonic said. With that they were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:** _The Misunderstood Party_

"Why do I have to go?" Willow whined.

"Well, you were part of the game. Plus, I think Dash likes you. Which is very rare." Flint said as he turned into Dash's street.

"What do you mean?" She questioned again.

"You ask so many questions." Flint chuckled.

"Flint!"

"Okay! Okay! You see," he began as he put the car in park, "Ever since Dash and Sapphire broke up, he didn't 'like' anyone. His personality never changed, but the way he acts around girls is so…"

"So what?"

"Unlike him. He used to always flirt with the ladies, but not to the extent of kisses and what not. Before he tried his best to push them away. The way he's been acting suddenly made the ladies love him more, if that's even possible."

"I see…" pondered Willow.

"Ready to go on in?" He asked.

"Might as well as get it over." She said.

Flint and Willow got out of the car and went over to the front door. The house was gigantic, and from behind there was an entire ocean. The two story door opened. Dash came out from behind the doors. "Dad, you won because you tripped me!" He then noticed Flint and Willow and ran down the stairs to them. "Hey guys, you came."Dash said as he mostly looked at Willow. "Come inside, the party is waiting for you." Dash grabbed Willow's arm and dragged her in. She looked behind her to see Flint covering his laugh.

From inside the walls were covered in game posters. The floor was marble and so were the pillars that held up the second floor. Leading up to the second floor was a staircase covered by a long red carpet. "Hey!" Dash waved his hand in front of Willow's face.

She shook her head and looked at Dash, "Sorry."

He smiled, "I have someone who would like to meet you." He leads Willow into his kitchen to see a pink hedgehog with a yellow padded apron. She wore a red bundled bandana and a red puffed out dress that almost swept the floor.

"Why, hello! My name is Amy Rose." She went up to Willow and clasped her hands around Willows. "Dash has told me sooooo much about you!" Amy then gave one of her genuine grins.

"Mom!" Dash said as he blushed. "Don't embarrass me!"

"Oh stop," Willow said. "It's cute." She smiled at him. Giving her attention back to Amy, "What are those?" Willow said, looking at the tray of cookies.

"Oh!" Amy began, "Those are my homemade double chocolate cookies. Want to try one?"

Dash butted in, "Mom, not enough time. Willow has to meet some of my other friends."

"I'll have some mommy!" Said a small violet hedgehog. "Who's that?"

"That's Dash's Girlfriend."

Dash threw his hands up in the air, "Okay were done." He grabbed Willow's hand and left the kitchen. "Come on, party's out back." He said with a smile as they walked out of the kitchen to the back yard. Willow gave a smile back. Once they entered music was pumping. People were dancing around the pool, others were talking at the snack bar. "Wanna dance?" Dash asked.

A scream came from out of nowhere. A group of girls came up to Willow and Dash. One of the girls squealed, "It's Dash!"

"Why is he holding her hand?" Said a pink cheetah

"He's _soooo_ _cute_!" said a small yellow bird.

"Merry me Dash!" said a red hedgehog.

All the girls lunged out at him "Let's dance" said the cheetah.

"I guess I'll catch you later." he winked at Willow.

Willow began to feel a sudden urge to take Dash back from those girls. "Looks like you put an influence on him." Willow turned around to see Flint. "He looks like he never dated Sapphire. Thanks. He's been so moody." He said as he patted her on the back.

"Oh, no problem." She bit her lip. He was having fun with all the girls when he should be having fun with Willow. She shook her head, I shouldn't be jealous. I should be happy for him. She grinned at that thought. She then headed for the snack bar. The people who were chatting near the table just looked at her coming their way. They slowly walked away, making the area clear of people. She grabbed a cup and sat down on a bench near the table. Her knees touched together and her elbow rested down on one of her knees. She casually sipped from her drink and looked up to see Dash having the time of his life. From a distance Dash caught Willow's eye, making her wave and blush.

From the corner of her eye she saw someone grab a drink.. She turned to see Cole. "Hey, congrats on the game."

She held her cup in the air, "Congrats to you too." She suddenly dropped her drink. Willow covered both her eyes with her hands.

Cole sat down next to her, "Willow, what's wrong?"

"My head feels like it's going to explode." Willow moved her hands from her eyes to the side of her head."

He gently tilted her head up, "Open your eyes." Willow did so. She looked up with her almost teary eyes. Where her eyes should be red were black, and the veins in the eye were also black instead..

She tore away quickly from him. "They hurt so bad….."

"Willow please." He put his hand on her back and began to rub. "I know it hurts, but I need to see your eye's again, I think…" Willow stopped shaking, and looked up slowly. "Willow? Are… you okay?", he leaned in closer.

She hesitated, "Yea… Yea. That… was weird." She looked over to him. From behind him she saw Sapphire enter the back yard. She quickly looked away, "Oh. Crap."

"What?' Cole looked behind him. "Phhh. It's just Sapphire."

"Yea, my sister."

"She's your sister? Are we talking about the same hedgehog?" he questioned.

"Yes, and as much as I know, she doesn't exactly like me at the moment."

"Why is that?"

Willow slouched in her spot, "I took her role. I didn't even want it."

"Then why did you take it?"

"I was sucked in. The best part is since she hates my guts for taking her spot, but now, wait for it, she thinks I took her man."

"Dash?"

"Yup."

Cole looked back at Sapphire, who was obviously looking for Dash. "What are you going to do about That?"

"Nothing."Willow said as she slouched. "It's none of my business." Willow said as she looked back at Dash dancing the night away.

"Here, I'll distract Sapphire while you go off and take Dash." Cole then got up from his seat and made his way over to Sapphire. He then blocked her way of Dash as he tried to talk to her.

Willow just stared as Cole talked to Sapphire. From behind, he motioned his hand for her to get moving. Willow looked to her left to see a bush opening. She then looked back to make sure nobody was looking and ran right into the opening.

She walked down a very steep path. She was forced to stop because of a large tree had fallen. As soon as she got up and over the tree, she saw an opening. Willow jogged slowly to the opening. There she saw two swings hanging off a tree branch. She looked to her left to see the beautiful ocean that glowed with shades of red and orange. Willow sat on one of the swings and gently pushed herself. From where she was, she could hear the party from above. Still active, just like when she entered.

_What happened to me earlier?_ Willow pondered. Her eye's still ached as if she was crying for hours. Willow stopped swinging. _It's as if I got hit by a truck when I had that headache._

Willow heard footsteps from behind, making her turn around. "Looks like you found my secret hiding spot." Dash said as he approached Willow. He then sat down next to her on the other swing.

Willow giggled. "Well, I guess it's not a secret anymore, huh?"  
"I guess not." He began. "Why did you leave the party?" he questioned.

"I wasn't feeling good." Which was only half the truth. What she really wanted to say was because of Sapphire, but she bit her tongue. "How did you know I was here?"

"Cole told me." Willow face palmed. It then went silent, all that was heard was the crashes of the small ripples in the water hitting the sandy shore.

Willow blurted out. "Why is Sapphire here?" She quickly regretted her question, but what else was she to say at this moment?

"I invited her." He said. "I don't want to be rude." He rubbed his feet against the ground. "Why? Is that a problem?"

Willow was struck by how he questioned her. "Well, it's just, I don't know." She said shyly.

"Do you not like her?" he asked.

"I'm afraid of her."

Dash stopped swinging. He turned his head to look at Willow, "What?"

"She threatens me. She says I can't be anywhere near you or she'll make my life a living hell." Willow said. Dash had no response. "I don't know what she'll do. She already hates me for taking her spot in the family."

"You know," He began, "When I dated Sapphire she was very, distracted. She never wanted to really be with me as much as I wanted to be her. I really liked her. We haven't even gone on a first date." Willow looked over at Dash. "The day after she broke up with me, she became clingy. I want nothing to do with her. She never tried as hard as I did when we were dating." He then watched Willow begin to take off her boots. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm going swimming. You are going to join?" She then walked into the water.

"What!?" he responded.

"Dash, it's a 'yes' or 'no' question." She giggled. She was now knee deep in the water.

"I'll… Just watch." He said with relief.

"Come on Dash. Why not?" She was now chest deep in the water.

"I just don't want to." He said.

"Please." Dash rolled his eyes.

Willow was suddenly sucked under. She fought to swim up, but her hole forced her down even greater. She panicked, and rapidly pulled on the her foot to get free. She shockingly felt a hand clasped around her wrist, pulling her out of the water. Willow began to cough up water.

"What do you think you were doing?" He asked angrily. Willow, not responding, grabbed her ankle. It was filled with pain. Willow looked up at Dash to see that his blue quills had turned pink. "Willow, answer me!"

"My ankle, I think twisted it." Willow said as Dash carried her back to land.

"Well, swimming was a stupid idea. Look at what happened. You could have gotten killed." Willow just looked at Dash. She felt horrible. Dash set her down. Willow made no eye contact. She just got up and sat on the swings facing away from Dash. "Why are you not surprised?" he asked.

"Surprised about what?" Willow said as she rubbed her ankle.

"My quills are…. pink... and…you just don't… care?"

"I don't care if your quills are pink." Willow said as she tried to stand, but winced when her foot touched the ground. "It wouldn't matter if you were orange, purple, red or green. You're still you."

"Thanks Willow."

"Why did you think I would be surprised?" questioned Willow.

"Because you're the first person who knows my real quill color."

"Is that so pinky?" she teased.

"What did you just call me?" he said angrily as he blushed.

"Your new nickname! It's cute!" she said with a big smile on her face.

Dash just looked at her. "Whatever." He said as he shook his head.

"So, does anyone else know that you're really pink?"

"Nope."

"Not even Sapphire?" she questioned.

"Nope."

"I wonder what she would do if she knew." She pondered.

Dash walked right up to Willow, "You better not tell anyone about this." Willow was shocked. She limped back a few steps. She never meant to threaten Dash about her new findings, she was just curious as to what would happen. Like, would Sapphire still like him for him, or just for his looks?

Willow just looked at Dash as he angrily stared. In a low tone she said, "Sorry." And walked away. She knew Dash wouldn't follow her back up to the party because of his quills. Willow turned around to see Dash still staring at her. "You know, you should get back together with Sapphire. You make a perfect pair."

"Why do you think that." He yelled back.

"Because you both threaten me when I've done nothing wrong." And with that she ran up the steep trail. She didn't care that her ankle was twisted, she just wanted out.

As Willow approached the opening, she heard the music get louder and louder. She walked though the opening to see Flint, Cole, and Sapphire, staring at her with blank faces.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**: _This Can't Be Happening_

"Willow, You're all bruised up! What happened?" Sapphire said. Willow looked down to see that she still had Dash's dye all over her quills and skin.

She cleared her throat. "Just fell, that's all. Guys, I'm just going to go home. I don't feel good."

Cole looked down at Willow's feet, "With no shoes?"

_Well, it's not like I'm going to get those back anytime soon_. Willow thought as she looked away.

Flint intruded her thinking, "You're going to have to stay, Willow. Dad's not going to let me leave one of my sisters alone."

"What's with all the commotion?" A familiar voice came from behind Willow. She and the group had their attention on Dash, who had dyed his quills back to blue. Dash set his arms on Willow's shoulders.

She then pushed his arm off of her. "I was just leaving."

"Willow, don't. I just want to…."Dash began.

"Want to what?" Willow looked around to see everyone staring at the unexpected uproar from her. She turned around and walked out the door, limping.

The door slammed behind Willow, making her jump. She rubbed her right arm with her left hand. _What have I done? I ruined everything…_ Willow sobbed quietly as she walked down the sidewalk. Her tears were then hidden by the rain that began to fall. From behind, she heard a motorcycle approaching her. She looked over to see the motorcyclist stop and look at Willow. She stared blankly as he took off his helmet.

"Need a lift?" Said Cole.

"No… I just want to be alone."

He leaned on his bike for a moment, and was searching for something to say. He then got off his bike and went over to Willow. She just stood there, rubbing her eyes, crying. Cole grabbed her hands, wiped her tears away, and hugged her. She, in return, hugged him back, crying on his shoulder. He softly stroked through her quills to calm her down as the rain fell upon them. "Want to go home?" he asked. She sniffed and nodded as she clung onto him. He lifted her up and sat her up straight on the motorcycle. He then gave her his helmet. "Hold on tight!" he said. She did so by tightly wrapping her arms around his stomach.

Within a matter of minutes they arrived at Willow's home. He put the bike in park and helped her off. "How are you feeling now?"

Willow took off the helmet, "Like crap… What time is it?"

He looked down at his watch. "It's only six."

Willow sighed, "Looks like I'm home early."

"Wanna go somewhere then? Not a date of course, but to get things off your mind."

"No, not today Cole, I… just want to rest." She said as she handed back the helmet. "Thanks though."

"Okay," he said with a smile. He walked up to Willow and placed a hand on her cheek, "I'll let you clear your mind tonight, but I will see you tomorrow." He said as he looked at all her bruises, wanting an explanation. He put on his helmet and gave a quick wave before riding away.

Willow walked though the door. When she shut the door, she leaned up against it. "You're home early." Said Shadow. He looked at her oddly, "What happened at that party?"

Willow's eyes welled up tears while she looked at Shadow, "Daddy, I feel like… like I'm dying."

Shadow showed no emotion, as he usually did. "Maybe, you caught the flu at the party." Which he knew wasn't true.

Rouge walked. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I'm sick." She said. Which was half true. She just wanted to break down all together. "I also twisted my foot when I was dancing."

"Here, eat up, and place this on your ankle." Shadow handed her a bowl of chicken noodle soup and a ice pack.

Willow looked up, "Thanks." She felt a something cover her. Rouge had given her a light blue blanket. Willow turned to see her father had left the room.

Rouge had plopped herself down on the other side of the couch. "Movie?"

Willow snuggled into a corner on the couch. "I guess so." While the movie played, Willow had mixed thoughts about the day. Her eyes began to feel heavy. With her mind racing, she fell asleep.

***  
Everything was cold to the touch. Willow noticed that she was on top of a fluffy, blue, lined cloud. Willow heard beautiful piano music was playing in the background. She waved her hands through the cloud to reveal what was underneath. Through the hole, she could see the ground miles below her. Groups of people were hovering around a casket. Shadow was holding Rouge, who was balling her eyes out. See saw Flint holding back the tears while Cole did the same. She felt like something, someone, was missing.

All of a sudden everything went into a foggy blur. The people and the casket were gone and now it was just an empty area with dead trees all entered Dash and Sapphire, holding hands. "Good for them." Willow said as she rolled her eyes. They soon approached a tombstone where the casket used to be.

"How about a dance, pretty boy." Sapphire said to Dash. He then went over and grabbed her hand and danced slowly.

Willow's mouth dropped, they were dancing on top of a grave. Willow hopped off the cloud and faced them. "Stop doing that! You're disgracing the person who had just died." She scolded. She looked over to Sapphire and Dash, both backing away from Willow. Willow reached out to them but they cowered in fear. She then looked over to see the gravestone that read 'Willow the Hedgehog'.  
***

Willow opened her eyes abruptly. Heart racing, _I just saw my own grave… _She thought. She looked over to see her Rouge, mouth wide open and drooling, as she slept, still holding onto the remote controller.

Willow quietly got up and walked around a little to calm her nerves. Willow went over to the kitchen sink and splashed some water on her face to wake her up a bit. "Just a dream Willow. Just a dream." She looked up to see her own reflection in the mirror. She saw her plain old self. White quills that somewhat resembled her father's, and light blue eyes.

Willow had some urge to leave the house. She quietly shuffled through drawers and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

_**Dear mom and dad, I'll be out. Just need to clear my head. Love Willow.**_

Willow then walked out the door, silently closing it.

The night was cool. The stars shined like bright lights. She then took her first step off the porch. She suddenly felt a cold, squishy substance underneath her feet. "Oh, that's right, no shoes." She then walked back inside, cleaned her foot and grabbed some random pair of shoes from the closet. She looked down to see they were Flint's shoes. She carefully put on his shoes and began to walk out the door. This time, walking around the mud.

She walked quietly out yard, when suddenly the shoes she was wearing started to shake. _What the…_ The shoes then lifted Willow off the ground. She wobbled a bit to gain her balance back, but as soon as she tried, she fell into the splits. "Ouch!" she whined. Slowly bringing her legs back together, Willow stood strong. "How do I _go_?" She twisted her body from side to side, looking at the shoes with curiosity.

Willow then took a step, making her right foot glide. Before falling again, she followed through with her left foot. Back and forth from right to left, she had now built up a steady speed. _I could get used to this! Willow thought._

Off in the distance, Willow saw a futuristic city. As she approached she saw a sign in bright blue neon letters that read "New Station Square".


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**: _Why Me?_

While skating through the city, Willow saw many bright lights pass her. Suddenly, the shoes started to break down. "Oh, not now." Her shoes might have stopped working but not her didn't momentum didn't slow. She then tumbled to the ground. "Jeez," She said as she rubbed her head. Willow looked up to see a white building. In big black letters it read, "Station Square's Public Library".

For some reason, Willow had an urge to enter the building. She got up off of the ground while looking up at the transparent doors. She pushed open the door and bells chimed as she entered.

There was a green cat sitting at a desk right across from the doors, "I need you to sign in please." said the cat.

"Oh, okay." Willow said as she walked over to her, looking up to see the walls covered by books. Her attention went to the sound of the cat tapping the pen upon the sign in sheet. Willow grabbed the pen and wrote her name.

"Miss Willow, you left your book here."

Willow looked up at the cat in confusion, "What? I've never been here before."

"Well then, someone must have dropped your book off." The cat went over and grabbed a brown leather book that had golden swirl designs around the border. "Because," She placed the book up on the sign up sheet. "Your signature matches the one in the book." She pointed from the book to the sheet, showing an exact match.

"Well," Willow said with a little curiosity. "I can't argue with that." The cat handed her the book. "Thanks" she said. Willow turned around and sat down on an onyx love seat, which was by the door.

She opened up the book, but every page was empty. She flipped throughout the pages over and over again, but not a single word was written. _I've never seen this book in my life_. Willow thought. She slouched in the seat, unsatisfied. She pondered, _Why me? This is useless... _She thought as she rested her head on her hand and put her feet up on the coffee table in front of her. She shifted her feet and rocked them back and forth. She then remembered how the shoes had broken down. How was she to explain this to her brother? She took off her left shoe and examined it. "Hmmm," She opened the empty book and grabbed a pencil off the coffee table. She tapped the pencil on her lips while she looked at the shoes. The pencil flew across the paper, sketching out the shoes and how they work so that she could somehow fix them.

Her pencil drew blueprints of how to make the shoes better: adding a better energy product, a way to hover longer and higher, heck, maybe even fly. So many ideas crossed Willow's mind she began to write on the next empty page.

The sound of bells filled the library. Willow looked up to see a pink hedgehog carrying several books and a pair of boots. Amy spotted Willow and walked over to her with full arms. She plopped the books down on the coffee table and sat down with the boots in her hand. "Hello Willow. Nice surprise to see you here. I didn't see you being a book reading type of hedgehog."Amy giggled. She held out Willow's boots, "Here. Take them. They're yours."

"How did you know I was here?" Willow questioned.

"Well, I was here to drop off some books and then I was going to head to your house and drop off your books."

"Thank you." Willow said with a smile as she took them.

"Willow, I need your help. Dash...has been acting all weird all of a sudden. Whenever I say anything, he's blow up at me." Amy said as she covered her face with her hands. "I don't know what happened. It all started during the party. He told everybody to leave and that he wanted to be left alone. I don't know what got into him, Willow."

"Oh..." She said shyly. "How... would I help?"

"I just need you to go and talk to him or something. He won't even listen to me, but maybe he'll listen to you." She said as a final resort.

A sudden burst a wind flung the door open and from behind there was a blue hedgehog. "Mom, I need those boots back..." He saw his mother sitting across from Willow. Amy waved him on to come and sit with them.

Willow just sat in awkwardness.

"I already gave her the boots back." Amy, looked at this situation, stood abruptly, "I'm just going to go check these out now."

Dash sat next to Willow, who had pulled her head the other way forcibly. "Willow, please look at me." He pleaded. She did so slowly, looking blankly, Willow did as what he wanted. "I want to apologize for how I acted at the party. It was wrong, I should have never yelled at you."

In a quiet voice she responded, "It's okay. You don't need to. I should have never asked you so many questions." Willow shoved her foot back into Flint's shoe and grabbed her book and boots. She stood for only a moment, tears forming.

"Willow, what are you doing?" She began to walk towards the door, "Please don't leave!" He said as he reached out for her, but she was already gone.

Outside now, Willow was running hastily away from the library. From a distance, she heard her name being called to her. She squeezed the book and her boots tighter in her arms.

A blue blur came up next to her. "Willow stop running." Dash said as he her pace. She gave no response and kept on running. He then ran out in front of her and held his hands out, making her stop. While stopping she almost fell right into Dash. "Willow please." he pleaded for the thousandth time. She took a step to her right to get passed him, but he moved just as fast as her to get in her way. She did the same with her left, but he still copied her moves.

From underneath, the shoes came back to life. Dash looked at them with curiosity as Willow began to hover in mid-air.

"Are those Flint's?"Willow then skated right past him. He, once again, caught up with her.

"Come on Willow."

She suddenly stopped, head facing the ground. Dash, who had kept on running, turned around. Willow cleared her throat. "You know." She said with a raspy voice. "I should have never walked off on my own. I should have just stayed at the snack bar." They both stood in silence. "I never wanted any of this! I never wanted to be in the game, or have my sister hate me. I wish... I wish I was never born."

"Don't say that!"

"Then why must I, of all people, feel like the world is falling apart. That I am to blame for problem."

A third person came into the conversation, "That's because you are the person who is causing all the problems. And why are you in Flint's shoes? Did you even ask." spat Sapphire.

Dash walked over to Sapphire, "You have no right to be here, Sapphire."

"There's no signs that say 'No Sapphire Allowed'."

Willow just stood there, watching the two fight as if they were a married couple. She slowly took off the shoes and placed them on the ground, still hovering, seeing that she didn't know how to turn off the shoes. She then put her own boots on, and walked away. She then turned around to see if they still did not notice her not being there. Wanting out of this mess, Willow then picked up her pace from a jog, to a full sprint.

She saw an opening in a dark forest that seemed familiar. She slowed her pace and walked through the opening. Taking the same way as before, Willow made her way towards the cave that Dash had found her in. "Probably not the best place to be in now, but I can't go home... Sapphire will find me and do god knows what."

Willow placed her hand on the cave opening. "Hello old friend. It's been years since I've been here."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**: _Oh, What A Funeral_

Willow walked over to a rock and sat down. She glided her hand over the rocky ground. So long… she thought as she let out a sigh. She accidentally hit the book as she felt the ground. She twisted her body to reach it. She slid her boots off and placed them in front her, examining it.

A sudden breeze filled the cave. Willow then rubbed her bare arms and legs. She scooted to one of the walls of the cave and continued to work. Having a hard time seeing, Willow inched closer to the moon's light shining thought the cave's opening.

She bounced the pencil, the one she took from the library, on the book. She flipped to the next blank page and wrote:

**_Blue prints for the new and improved hover shoes/boots._**

**_From taking the energy source and changing it into a more environmental and better resource I have…_**

The sound of a rock falling echoed the room, making Willow look up. Feeling spooked, she began to continue her writing.

_Why, hello._

Her eye's opened wide. "This… isn't my handwriting." She said aloud. She erased the words and began on a different page.

**_Blue prints for the new and improved hover shoes/boots._**

_What are you doing?_

Willow's mouth dropped. She did not even mean to put that. Eerily, she responded.

_**I'm writing up blueprints to fix my brother's shoes.**_

_How intriguing._

Willow was fascinated that she was having a conversation with… herself.

_What about the girl?_

_**My sister, Sapphire?**_

_Yes. She's a mean one._

_Who are you?_

_**Your subconscious.**_

Willow twirled the pencil through her fingers. Thinking of what to say next.

_**So this make me crazy?**_

_No, no you have just dug into your subconscious level seeking answers._

"Answers for what...?" she whispered.

_On what's happening around you. Why you are…different._

_**I'm... different?**_

_Oh, yes! Quiet indeed. But, in a good way._

She rubbed her eyes and rested her head on the book, still continually writing, she didn't care what her subconscious was writing, she was exhausted.

[_The next morning_]

Willow awoke with no memory of her dream. She stretched out her arms and looked at what was written in the book.

_You, Willow, are not who you think you are. I am the real Willow, I'm just stuck inside you. I want to let you know that everything will be okay. I am always here for you. I'm the one who had given you this book. It's a way for us to communicate for the time being. I just didn't want you to be afraid, of what's happening to your body. I'm always here._

_From your subconscious, Willow_

Willow stared at the book blankly. "I'm going crazy." She got up off the ground. She then sighed and dreadfully said, "Time to go home." She put on her boots and ran out the cave entrance.

The air was slightly warm. The sun shone thought the thousands of leaves.

Her stomach dropped, her parents were probably worried that she was gone for so long. Willow quickly remembered that she had left a note. So they shouldn't be too worried. Sapphire had gotten some time to find out what to do with Willow when she got back. Cole would probably be at the house waiting for me to go hang out somewhere.

Either way, Willow was going to go home. For the good or the bad. She then began to run faster. "What a beautiful day to live." She joyfully said.

She barged in through the front door. "Mom. Dad. I'm home!" Willow placed her shoes next to Flint's. She looked all over the house.

Willow ran up the stairs and looked though all the , in the hall, heard a woman sobbing loudly. She looked out the window. From below, Willow saw Rouge crying in Shadow's arms. Flint, wearing black plain shoes, was also tearing up. He sat next to Cole. It looked like Flint was explaining something to him. Cole, eyes wide open, just listened. Dash, who was sitting on the other side of Flint, had his head in his hands. Sapphire was standing on a podium shuffling though some kind of cards, about to speak. Behind her there was a black casket with Willow's name in bright silver letters.

Willow started to breath heavily. "My dream is coming true…" She said wearily. With confidence, she continued. "But I'm still here." She ran down the stairs and went though many halls to get to the back door.

The door was locked. "Oh, Come on!" Willow said in frustration. "I'll just have to take the long way." She ran back through the house. She finally reached the kitchen and ran outside. She ran around to the side of the house and was faced with a ten foot, gray bricked, wall. The silver gate that matched the wall was also locked.

Willow thought for a second while looking up at this great wall. She walked over and placed her hand on it, feeling the ridges. She then placed her foot upon the wall, beginning to climb.

As she climbed she could hear Sapphire's words echo. "Willow was a bright hedgehog. She was made to bring greatness. Sadly, she passed last night." She teared up, "She was the best sister I have ever had. I wish she hadn't lived such a short life." Willow had gotten up on top of the wall and sat. She saw Sapphire place a white rose, along with many others, on top of the casket. The seats were filled with many unknown Mobians.

Her attention went to Shadow as he took Sapphire's place. "For those of whom had known Willow, she had a condition where…"

Willow hopped off the wall and walked down the aisle made from the separation of chairs. Shadow's mouth dropped. Many Mobians turned around, gasping, as she walked quietly down aisle. She looked towards her father, who was now approaching her. Willow then ran into his arms, crying. Flint, Cole, and Dash all turned around and stood upon seeing Willow.

With wide eyes, Shadow said."Willow… how?"

"I just left to clear my head. I didn't expect you all to think I was dead..." Willow then pushed Shadow away.

"Oh! Willow!' Rouge came over and hugged her daughter. "You're alive!"

"I'm sorry mom…" Willow said as she gasped for air.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**: _You Need Me_

Willow sat on a tree branch that was in front of her house. She propped one knee up to rest her book on. A warm evening breeze would brush passed Willow from time to time. She looked up to see whatever was left of the sun still shining through the leaves, almost like the day that she came home on the date of her own funeral. Having her book at hand, which she never let go of, Willow was writing one of her many letters… to herself.

_**Dear Subconscious Willow,**_

_**Why have you never written me back? It's been three weeks. I don't understand, you said you would be here for me, but yet, you aren't.**_

_**Well, while you were gone, father has done numerous tests on me. Turns out, I can live forever. How awesome is that!? The only downside is, I don't have any 'super powers'. Who cares? I'm happy the way I am.**_

_**It seems like Dash has come over more frequently ever since the funeral. He takes every chance he gets to ask me out on a date. I don't quite understand as to how I am always being sucked into these kinds of things.**_

_**He has already shown me the world. I don't know how he keeps surprising me with new adventures. Just yesterday, he showed me the Aurora Borealis in Norway. It didn't take long to get there with the new boots I have made.**_

_**Along with them being gravitational, they can also double over as hover board. I have added a new energy source and have made my boots easy to use. I have also changed the material of my boots to be lighter and more agile.**_

Willow closed her eyes and rested her head up against the trunk of the tree. "What a beautiful day to live." She said to herself.

All of a sudden, there was a large gust of wind, making pages fly from Willow's book "Knock Knock," She felt the tree's vibrations, "anyone home?" Willow looked down to see Dash giving one of his genuine smiles along with a small wave.

"Maybe." Willow slightly flirted back. She swung her legs around the branch and set the book beside her. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to see your brother. Where is he by the way?"

"Out. He actually went out looking for you. I'll give him call and tell him that you are here." Willow said with a smile.

"Sounds wonderful." Dash said, casually moving his arm behind his head while leaning up against the tree.

The front door opened. Both Dash and Willow had their attention on Sapphire, who gave no interest to Willow. "So, Dash, come to see Flint again?" She said as she walked down the front porch.

"Yup." He said in response. He looked up at Willow, who was about ready to hop off the tree. He held out his arms. "I got you."

"No, no." Willow said with a smile, "I got it." She swung her legs back and forth. Willow then pushed herself off the tree. As she fell upon the ground, she stayed in a crouched position.

"Are you okay Will's?" Dash said as he walked closer to her.

Willow squeezed her head and groaned, "They're back again."

Sapphire walked over and knelt beside Willow, "What's back?"

From a distance, the sound of crunching grass came closer and closer. "What's wrong sis?" said a familiar voice.

"My headaches, it feels like-like a train just hit me." Willow said answering everyone's questions. She looked into everyone's eyes, all of which stared back at her. "Um, guys. It's just a headache. Not that a big deal."

Dash moved in closer to Willow and smoothly glided his hand over her cheek. "You must be having one hell of a headache there, because you have veins popping out of your head." He carefully twisted her head from side to side. "Dark purple ones too." He said as his hand slid from Willow's face.

She placed her hands gently on top of these so-called 'veins', "It doesn't feel like I have veins popping out of my head. Hmm…"

_Willow…_

Taken back, Willow looked around her to hear this strange voice. "Willow," Dash began, "what's going on?"

"I thought, I heard someone say my name. Did you say my name Sapphire?"

Hands behind her back, she responded. "Nope, haven't said a word."

Flint walked up to Dash, "What's planned for today?"

"Just the usual." Dash replied.

"Well, "Sapphire began to walk backwards, "I think I'm going to back inside." As she turned around, she quickly brought her hands to the front of her, as if she was hiding something.

Dash and Flint had made their way out of the front yard and out to do what they typically do.

_Willow… The book…_

Immediately looking up, Willow could not see the book on the tree branch. She started to walk around the tree, looking at every nook and cranny to find her book. She frantically looked back at Sapphire, who was just about to enter the house. Beside her was the book.

Willow walked straight up towards up the house and stopped on the pathway. "I would like my book back, Sapphire." She said as she held her hand out.

Upon the response, she instantly turned to stone. She quickly relaxed and twisted around to face her sister, hiding the book behind her body. "Why, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"That book is mine." She pointed to herself. "Now give it back!" Willow went closer to Sapphire.

"Or what? What can you do?" Sapphire threw her hands up in the air. "You can't even hurt a fly." Sapphire said coldly.

"Are you threatening me?!" Willow said hysterically.

Sapphire grabbed the door handle. "No, just stating the facts."

With that, Sapphire had slammed the door on her sister. Willow was speechless. Feeling worthless, Willow walked back over to the tree. She covered her face to try to hide the tears that were about to fall. I'm so weak… how am I to defend myself… I have nothing. She thought.

_You have me._

Hearing the familiar voice again, Willow questioned, "Who are you?"

_Oh, you know me. I'm here because you need me_.

"Are you… in my head?"

_I have always been. This time you can actually hear me. Now, we need to find that book._

"That won't be hard… My sister has it."

_Well I knew that. Now that she knows you have seen her have it, she must have hidden it. However, before we do that, I have made another book, only slightly different. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**: _The Book Exchange_

"…How so?" Willow questioned.

_As we speak, she is most likely knee deep into that book. Probably thinking that you've lost your mind. Now, I know she wouldn't have told anybody about what's in the book just yet. She's waiting until she can use you. Basically…_

"Blackmail." Willow cut in. "What's in the copied book?"

_Just silly little diary pages, no secrets what-so-ever. The plan is to find where she is hiding that book and swap it with the copied book._

"How am I to get her to tell me where it is?"

_You don't need too, I'll do it. Willow, it's getting dark, you should go inside_.

"Hmm?" She waited, but no answer. Willow looked up to see the stars forming in the pink and partially dark blue sky. Willow walked over to the house and let herself in. Shadow and Rouge stood several feet away from the door, as if they were expecting her.

Shadow cleared his voice, "We have a surprise for you. We ..."

"We are making you your own bedroom!" Rouge butted in. "We set up a little bed for you in Sapphire's room for the night. By tomorrow you'll be able to sleep in your room." Rouge said joyfully.

Inside, Willow felt terrified. What if Sapphire were to do something to her while she slept? Before Willow could say no, Rouge had already pushed her down the halls and into Sapphire's room.

Willow looked back to see the door slam shut. She turned around to see Sapphire, who was lying in her bed reading Willow's book.

"You're such a freak!" Sapphire said as she chewed her gum. Willow had no response. She just sat down on her bed that was set up on the floor next to Sapphire's. Sapphire crawled over to the edge of her bed. "Lights out _little Willow…_" She said with a smile. With that, Sapphire turned off the remaining lights in the room.

Willow was afraid to sleep. Every little noise made her jump. Even being in the dark made her just as scared.

_Willow, just calm down. We can't do this if you don't sleep. Good night and I'll see you in a little bit._

Willow pondered. _Wait… what? _Feeling exhausted, she snuggled into her puffy white blanket and closed her eyes.

***  
Willow opened her eyes and looked around. She stood in a black abyss. She brought her hands up to her face to see if it was pitch black, but as she did, she saw them clear as day.

"Why, Willow, you finally decided to fall asleep." Willow turned around to see herself. Her reflection bowed to her, "It's a pleasure to finally meet face to face."

"You mean…"

"Yes, it's me." Her reflection walked closer to Willow, "Instead of calling me 'Subconscious Willow' all the time, how about you call me Hallow?"

"Okay!" She then tapped her chin with her fingers. "So…"

"So now I tell you how we are going into Sapphire's dream."

"What are you talking about?"

Hallow cupped her hand on her face. "Remember the dream you saw your own funeral?"

Willow stepped closer, "Yea, I remember."

"That wasn't your dream. It was Sapphire's." Willow stood in shock. "Your powers might not be physical, yet, but with my help I can help you control them. I will also teach you the way of the dreams."

"Okay, that sounds weird."

"Well, you have to abide to simple laws. Otherwise, things can get a little, messy."

"Ohh…"

"Anyway, I need you to leave your body."

"What? How?"

"Willow, just concentrate, cast your energy out." Willow did as instructed.  
***

Back in the room, Willow looked down at herself. _Oh my god I'm dead!_

_No Willow, you're not dead. Hallow said, you did what I asked you to do. Now go over to Sapphire and cup her face with your hands._

Willow thought, _Wouldn't she wake up?_

_She won't be able to feel you. Now go ahead. _Willow did as she was told. She suddenly was sucked into Sapphire, who was heavily snoring.

***  
Willow was in a white room with a two-way mirror in front of her. From behind that glass, Willow saw Hallow confront Sapphire in a similar black room.

Sapphire looked frantically around, "Willow, what's going on? I was on a wonderful date with..."

"Shut it. Have a seat."

Sapphire looked behind her to see a wooden chair. "I'm not going to sit. You can't make me."

"I wasn't asking you to sit." Hallow walked behind Sapphire and grabbed a hold of the chair. She suddenly shoved the chair into the back of Sapphire's knees, forcing her to sit. Hallow walked in front of the frightened girl. "Where's my book."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't pull that one on me again. I'm going to ask you one more time." Hallow grabbed the backrest of the chair. Face to face, she looked into Sapphire's eyes. "Where. Is. My. Book."

"I don't have to listen to you!"

Hallow pushed Sapphire back, almost making her fall right off the chair. Hallow turned to see a window-like mirror. "Willow, can you come out here?"

Willow entered though a magic door that appeared when she opened it.

"Two Willow's? I must be dreaming!"

Hallow turned to Sapphire, "Shut up." She then twisted around to see Willow, "Willow dear, I need you to go over and hold Sapphire's arm up. Make sure her arm is straight and her elbow is pointed up."

"O-Okay." Willow confusingly said.

Hallow crossed her arms. "One last time Sapphire, where's my book?"

"It's just a dream. It's just a dream. It's just a dream."

"Willow, hold her arm tightly."

Willow did so. Hallow walked in front of Sapphire's straightened arm. She brought leg up and slammed it down on Sapphire's arm, breaking it.

Upon realizing what was happening, Willow let go of Sapphire's arm. She had no response, she covered her mouth and tears began to form. Willow stared at Sapphire, who was rolling on the floor clutching her elbow. Willow finally cleared her swollen throat. "W-What was that for?" She whimpered.

"Willow. She wasn't giving me what I want."

Sapphire groaned and twisted. She was too in shock to scream. Sapphire tears ran down her face, she murmured something. Hallow went over to her and crouched down, "What was that?"

"I put it in my closet… it's underneath… the picture of Dash and I."

"There we go." From behind Willow saw Hallow giving her the hand motion to get a move on. Willow then tried to get out of Sapphire's dream.

As Willow left, Hallow continued looking at Sapphire, who was deeply in pain. "Why can't I wake up" Sapphire groaned.

"That's because I'm not letting you." Hallow lifted Sapphire's chin to make sure she was at looking her. "You don't run the show. I do. If you keep bothering me with your idiotic actions, then I'm going to have to… I don't know… cut off a limb or maybe just make your life a living hell." Hallow gave a small giggle as she let her hand slip off Sapphire's chin.

Hallow sensed that Willow finished with her work. Giving thoughts to only Willow, _Now, have everything put into where it was before and fall asleep. Everything will be okay when you wake up. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**: _The Bat That Cried Willow_

Willow's heart jumped as she heard her sister scream bloody murder. Willow stood quickly, "Sapphire! What's wrong? Sapphire!" Willow looked over to see Sapphire was lying on the floor.

From behind, a door opened. Not soon after, the fan light filled the room. Willow rubbed her eyes as they tried to adjust.

Shadow was the first to walk in. "What's going on in here?"

"Willow broke my arm!" Sapphire shouted. "Look at it!" She held her arm up to reveal that it was perfectly fine.

Flint came from behind Shadow. "Um… Sapphire."

Sapphire then pointed with her 'good arm'. "She did this because..." She went over to the closet and moved the picture of Dash and herself. "I took her book."

"My book!" Willow whimpered. She was taken back. The words she spoke were not her own.

"Sapphire why would you do that?" Flint said.

"No, no! She's crazy! She talks to herself through her writing!" She climbed over her bed with the book and walked over to Shadow and Flint. "Look…Look!" She flipped through the pages of the book. "See?" She showed them.

"Sapphire… Those are just diary pages."

"She was interrogating me! Both of them were!"

"Who?" both Flint and Shadow questioned.

She dropped the book on the bed. "Willow! There was two of her!"

"Sapphire. " Shadow began, "We are going to take you to the hospital. You hit your head a little too hard when you fell out of bed."

Her mouth dropped, "NO! I'm not crazy! She is!"

Shadow picked up Sapphire, who was kicking and screaming, and walked out of the room. Flint followed Shadow and his sister. Willow quickly grabbed her book, put her boots on, and went after them.

"What happened in there?" Flint asked.

Willow just shrugged. "I have no idea. She must have had a bad dream."

"Probably feeling guilty that she took your book." They both stopped as Shadow carried Sapphire out of the house.

"Oh my!" A new voice entered. "What happened?"

Flint answered. "Dad's taking Sapphire to the hospital, she fell and hit her head."

"I better go. Watch the house, will you Willow?"

"Of course."

"Alright. Come on Flint, let's go."

Willow then watched Rouge and Flint leave. She was all alone. She then roamed the house. Until she came across an unfamiliar room. She entered it. The room was freshly painted a light, mint blue.

She turned to come face to face with herself. Willow looked at herself for a long time. She noticed that it was a large mirror. Willow walked over to the mirror and placed her hand on up against it.

"Boo!" Her reflection said.

Willow, eyes opened wide, stumbled backward. "H-Hallow?"

Her reflection placed her hands on her hips. "Who else? Nice job out there! You're a lying professional. "

"Earlier," Completely dodging her compliment. "In Sapphire's room, did you… make me talk?"

"Yes… but only to make it more convincing. Why?"

"Well," Willow said as she stood, "It felt strange."

"Sorry about that." Hallow apologized. "I like your new room. Very pretty."

Willow turned around to observe her room. Her bed sheets were black with white swirls along with a black desk and dresser. " Yea, my parents did a good job."

A loud knock filled the house. Willow slowly peaked her head out her door. Suddenly another knock came. Willow then skated though the halls to the front door. That must be the family. She thought happily.

She opened the door to see Dash on the other side. "Is everything alright? I just saw Sapphire being carried off in an ambulance. "

"She just bumped her head a little too hard."

"Oh, I see. Can I come in? It's freezing." He rubbed his arms.

"Yea, sure." As he came in she closed the door. He then took off his muddy shoes then plopped himself on the couch. "So," Willow began. "What's new?" Willow walked over and sat on the couch next to Dash.

"I talked to the creators of the game, and they said they would publish the game in a few days. How about you?"

"I got a freshly painted bedroom. I real like it, actually."

Dash shot up from the couch. "Where is your bedroom?" He asked as he looked over to her.

"I'll race you to it!"

"Hey! But I don't…" He began but she already started to skate away. "… know where it is." He mumbled to himself. Running in his socks, Dash caught up with Willow. While going around corners he would almost hit the walls, seeing that socks have no traction.

Willow began to skate backwards "You're really slow today!" She then smoothly turned around, directly turning right, down another hallway. Dash followed. When he headed down the hall, he quickly stopped. He couldn't see Willow. "Over here Pinky!"

"Oh, Will's you're going to get it!" he then ran down after her. Dash had grown on the name 'Pinky'. He thought it was cute that Willow would flirt like that with him. She never said his nickname around his friends or family, only when they were alone.

Willow then stopped in front of her bedroom. She turned to see Dash running after her. As he tried to stop, he skidded right into Willow. She, thankfully, caught him. "Gotcha!"

"It would have been funnier if we both fell, you know."

Willow covered her giggles. "Oh, stop it."

"Oh, wow. Your room is pretty."

"Yea, I'm surprised," Willow blushed. "they knew my favorite color was blue."

"Really now?" Dash said as he sat on her bed.

"Hmmmhmm." Willow nodded.

Dash patted to the right of himself on the bed, signaling Willow to sit next to him. She sat down. Dash cleared his throat. "So, how did Sapphire bump her head?"

Willow's heart sank, why would he want to bring her up? She thought. Maybe there's nothing for him to say.

_Or maybe he still like's her…_

Willow looked over to her mirror. Hallow, sitting next to Dash, shook her head in disgust. What if he still liked her and Willow was just a friend. "She, umm, fell off her bed. She said I broke her arm…"

"She must have had a bad dream, because I can't see you doing such a thing."

She smiled at the remark, but deep inside, she did help with 'breaking' Sapphire's arm. She leaned back, and she is resting her hands against the bed cover, thoughts passing through her head. _Is this what Hallow was talking about earlier concerning that dreams do have laws and if they weren't followed they would get messy? This situation would be considered the messiest by far._

Dash turned and placed his hand over Willow's. She quickly pulled away, blushing. He then placed a hand under her chin and brought her in slowly.

His lips felt like rose petals. She opened her eyes and looked over to see Hallow, leaning her head up against the wall, rolling her eyes, just waiting for this moment to be over.

Just as Willow was going to pull away, she heard a car door slam.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**: _Dreamland, Dreamland~ What A Wonderful Place To Be_

Dash and Willow shot out of bed. Dash looked down and looked back up to Willow. "My Shoes!" Without a word, Willow was out the door. The desk chair slowly turned around, revealing Dash's shoes. "How the..." he said aloud.

He walked over to the chair and picked up his shoes. He then went over to Willow's mirror and looked around her room through the mirror.

Unseen and unmoving, Hallow was underneath Willow's bed.

Dash then went back over to the desk and began to write.

~  
Willow skated through the halls, trying to beat her family. She panted as she pushed herself harder and harder.

She then finally made it to the living room. She looked by front of the door, in the coat closet, around the couch, but Dash's shoes were no where to be found.

She heard the sound of key's trying to fit through a lock. Willow quickly sat down. She began to fidget as she looked for something to do. She looked over to see the T.V. remote. She quickly grabbed it and turned the T.V. on.

The squeaky door finely opened. Willow turned around to see Shadow holding the door with one hand and in the other, was a folder with papers messily.

Sapphire came in next. She had a blanket draped over her shoulders. In one hand she had a half empty water bottle, and in the other she had a large bottle of pills. As she entered through the door, she slid her slippers against the white tile. She looked up to Willow with a deathly glare.

Willow jumped in her skin. Goosebumps began to form. Underneath Sapphire's eyes there were large black bags. Willow's attention then went from Sapphire to Rouge and Flint, who had quickly entered though the door.

Shadow suddenly threw the papers on the counter and brought his hands to his head. Rouge walked over to him and rubbed his back. Sapphire had left the room to seek quietness.

Flint walked over to Willow in a dreadful manner and slouched onto the couch. He grabbed the nearest pillow and covered his face with it.

Willow leaned over. "What happened?"

"Well... they finally announced it. Sapphire's... gone crazy. If you hadn't noticed, she has to take medicine from now on." He sighed. "The entire time Willow, she wouldn't stop talking about you and your 'evil side'."

From out of nowhere, a scream filled the house. Flint threw the pillow off his face, "That sounded like it came from down the hall!"

Willow's heard sank. _She saw Dash!_ She immediately thought. She got up and ran for the source of the scream, so did everyone else. As they all raced, Sapphire stood in front of Willow's door, trembling. She turned her head to see her family. Willow walked over, "Sapphire, I can explain!" Willow wrapped one arm around Sapphire, she looked up to see Hallow perfectly in sync with Willow. Hallow then started to make terrifying faces.

Sapphire, shacking , tried to open the bottle of pills. When she finally opened it, she popped two pills out and placed then in her mouth. To get the pills to go down she had to drink the rest of her water.

Shadow approached the two girls, "What's going on?" He popped his head in Willow's room to revel a dark room where it's only light came from the hallway. "Okay, we all just need to go to bed. Especially you Sapphire." As he finished. He pushed Sapphire to her room. Willow entered her room and closed the door. She went over to the mirror. "What were you think you were doing?"

Hallow Laughed. "She deserved it! She took our book... remember?"

"That isn't right!"

"Hush Hush child. Time for you to..."

"Oooo, what's this?" Willow walked over to her desk to pick up a nicely folded piece of paper. She carefully unfolded the paper and began to read.

**Dear Willow,**

**Meet me at Reflection Lake tomorrow**

**Dash~**

"Ooo! It's another date! But... I don't know where that is, or when"

"Willow, time to get your beauty sleep."

'If you say so."

Willow giggly jumped into bed. She took her black and white swirled blanket and pulled it up to her chin. With the biggest grin on her face, she daydreamed away.

***  
Willow was rocking back and forth on her swing with a large smile on her face as she thought of Dash. The sky above was a light purple. The clouds that filled that sky was white puffballs that had a silver lining.

Hallow, from out of no where, began to push Willow from behind."Isn't he amazing? He is isn't he." Hallow kept on pushing. "I think I really like him a lot. I think I'm in love!"

"Of course you are." Hallow said as she rolled her eyes. "Did you know when you dream," She said as she continued pushing Willow. "You can be anywhere, or be anyone. You can even have an object or a person appear right in front of you. You could even fly or breath underwater. You and I have that ability." Hallow stopped pushing and walked around To face Willow. "Many other people don't possess such great power. We can build our own world here. In a world of dreams, we can do anything."

Willow stopped swinging. "Really?"

"Really. Try it out." Hallow said as she crossed her arms.

Willow tried. She crouched down and hovered her hand over the ground. Suddenly, green sprout grew. It rapidly formed into a white rose.

"Careful now." Hallow cautioned, "Your dreams and powers can be affected by your emotions."

'Im doing it, I'm doing it!" In her excitement, more roses soon grew over the entire ground.

Hallow slowly walked around to her. "Wonderful! now there's something we need to talk about."

"Okay," Willow fell to the ground. Sniffing all the beautiful roses. "What's on your mind?"

"I don't think it's a good idea to 'like' Dash."

Willow stood abruptly. "Why not?"

"Because he is still in love with Sapphire."

"But, he kissed me!" The flowers around Hallow and Willow began to wilt.

"That doesn't mean anything Willow! You have to trust me. I'm the only good thing for you!"

"No!" The flowers then turned jet black with long pointed thorns. "You're wrong! I know he loves me. You're... You're just jealous!"

"You're going to regret this Willow."

"You can't stop me from not going! You're my subconscious."

"I never said I didn't want you to see him."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**: _Something In The Water_

Flint, Dash, and Sapphire were all in the living room. Flint and Dash were sitting on the couch watching T.V. while Sapphire was in the kitchen area eating an apple.

Dash sat sideways at the edge of the couch while one leg was propped up on the coffee table. "Where's your sister?"

Flint, sitting on the other corner of the couch, leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees. "She's been asleep. Every time I go and check on her, she is still sleeping."

"Oh..." Dash said.

The door near Sapphire opened. Willow strolled out the door with a huge smile on her face. Her eyes were closed and she began to hum happily.

"Willow!" Flint said as he turned around, "We were just talking about you! How did you sleep?"

Willow gave no response. She continued humming as she walked over to the front door.

Dash stood up. "Where you going Will's?"

Willow turned to Dash, eyes still closed, and sang happily, "Going on a date with Dash~"

"W-what?" He said in response. He looked over to Flint who just shrugged.

Willow opened the front door and walked out. She then skipped down the stairs. Dash, Flint, and Sapphire all followed Willow out the door.

As the group followed Willow, Flint nudged Dash. "Since when did you like Willow?"

"Shut up." Dash said as he punched Flint.

Sapphire walked behind the boys. She felt so left behind. She wondered if Dash really did like Willow. He definitely showed it.

"What do you think Sapphire?"

She looked up to see Dash wanting an answer.

"Can you repeat that? I spaced out."

"He asked if Willow is a sleepwalker." Flint said. "I didn't know and I told him that you might know."

"I have no idea." she said as she walked closer to them.

From a distance a black hedgehog waved his hand. "Willow! Long time no see!" He shouted.

"Hey, Cole, haven't you heard that you shouldn't wake up a sleepwalker." Flint replied.

He slowly lowered his arm. He picked up his pace and finely met up with the group. Willow kept on walking with her eyes closed, happily humming as she had a little skip to every other step.

"Whoa,'" Cole said. "She really is asleep."

"Yup," Flint answered. "She's going on a date with Dash." Cole gave a puzzled look towards Dash.

"Hey, I said nothing of a date when I saw Willow yesterday."

Sapphire butted in, "When did you see her? She was home all day."

"Not important right now." Dash said as he pushed her question aside.

Willow suddenly stopped and had a puzzled look on her face. "Where do I have to go? I don't know where it is." She said aloud to herself.

***  
"Over here Willow!" Dash came out from behind a tree. "Catch me if you can!" He then ran into the forest, beckoning Willow to follow.

"Don't leave me Dash!" Willow said as she began to skate towards the opening of the woods.  
***

"Willow, I'm right here." He said as he was about to grab her hand, but she was already after the other Dash.

As Dash followed Willow through the forest, Flint came up behind him.

***  
"Willow, you're too slow. You'll never beat me!" Dash said as he was several feet in front of her.

"How am I to beat you if I don't know where I'm going?"

"We're going to Reflection Lake, remember?" Dash said as he began to run backwards.

"Oh, that's right, but I still have no idea where that's at!"

"It's up ahead." He said as he turned around and pointed. He then raced off in front of her into the opening.  
***

Willow was giggling silently to herself as she skated. Flint then nudged Dash, "She must be having a good dream about you."

"Will you cut it out?!"

"Never." Flint said in a serious tone. "Look up ahead."

In front of them was an opening leading to a large round lake whose surface reflected like a mirror. Willow began to slow down as she entered. As they came closer to the opening Willow began to whimper.

***  
Dash held Sapphire in his arms. "You are the love of my life."

"Is that true? What about Willow?"

"Her? I never cared about her."

Willow rubbed her eyes. Why would he bring her here to see this? As Dash brought Sapphire into a hug, he looked over to Willow with a hateful expression.  
***

Willow broke down, "Why would you do this to me? All I have ever been is nice!" Willow pleaded to an empty space.

"Looks like you made her mad."

"I didn't do anything!" Dash said as he looked at Willow.

***  
"Didn't that kiss mean anything? Am I just your toy? You're a monster. To play a game like this for several weeks just to do this to me."

"But Willow," Dash began. "I do care about you," He then to cuddle Sapphire in his arms. "But I care about Sapphire way more." He then leaned in and kissed Sapphire passionately.  
***

Flint and Dash looked over to the lake to see something submerge the water. First a white head popped out, then slowly the rest of the body. The boys were shocked to see another Willow. The Willow in front of them turned to the other Willow who was standing on top of the water.

"You were right Hallow! I should have listened to you. How could I be so blind."

"Oh Honey. I'm here for you, I always will be." Said Hallow as she beckoned the Willow.

Dash and Flint's mouths dropped.

"I think I caught my sisters craziness."

"Yea, me too!" Dash said as he looked back and forth from the one Willow to the other.

Willow's cries began to get louder and louder. "Come here Willow, I will comfort you." Willow did so and walked towards the lake as she rubbed her eyes. As she made it to the lake she continued walking right into it. Her feet smoothly walked across the surface of the water towards Hallow.

"I'm so sorry..." Willow grew nearer to Hallow.

"No need to be sorry child. You didn't know better. Hush... Time for you to rest... for a long time."

Willow came closer to Hallow. Her feet felt like she was walking though mud. Then suddenly, she felt like she was trudging though two feet of snow. She was sinking. She reached up towards Hallow.

Flint stood in front of Dash and pointed towards the lake. "Go save her!" He began to push Dash towards the lake.

He resisted. "No. Stop! I-I'm not going in there! You can't force me!"

"Are you freaking serious?! You'll never be as good as your father."

"Then you go and save her!"

"You of all people should know that I can't swim."

Willow was fully underneath the water. She reached for Hallow to pull her up. "No touchy." Hallow said as she waved her finger and carefully walking around where Willow was. At her last attempt, Willow tried to break through the barrier that laid upon the water's surface. Willow stopped hitting the barrier and began to clutch her throat. As the air bubbles escaped her mouth, Willow slowly sank. "How is it that I can still breath and talk?" She began to fling her arm around crazily. "It feels like water." Willow looked up and saw Hallow.

Hallow began to walk towards Flint and Dash, who were bickering. As she stood on the edge of the water, she inhaled deeply, and exhaled slowly. She took her first step upon land. As she stood outside the lake's edge her body changed ever so slightly. The very tips of her quills began to turn dark purple. From underneath her muzzle two thick purple veins popped out. The red from her outfit turned green, while the white strips turned black.

She cracked her neck as she rolled it from left to right. "Hello boys." Hallow bowed. "I am Hallow. It's a pleasure to finally meet you both." From behind Dash and Flint, Sapphire and Cole came running in.

"Willow, you look different." Cole said cunningly.

"That's not Willow!" Flint yelled. "Willow's in the lake!" Cole immediately ran towards the lake.

From out of nowhere, Hallow kicked Cole in the side of the stomach. He then tumbled to the ground. Hallow stood over him. "No one goes by, or in, that lake." She turned to everyone, "You'll never see your precious Willow ever again." Hallow said coldly.

Cole fought to get back up. "You wanna bet?" He held his arm up, clenching his fist. As Hallow looked up, she saw a large boulder-like-rock hovering above her head. Cole unclenched his fists and dropped the rock on top of Hallow.

She began to slowly crumble from underneath the bolder as she tried to hold it up. Her legs finally gave out. She was crushed by the rock. As Cole slowly stood, he rubbed his stomach  
as he stood.

A black liquid oozed out from underneath the rock. That liquid then began to form upward. It then took it's shape. The arms reaching out and a head rolled. In the end, the black liquid finally turned into Hallow. "You can't get ride of me that easily."

Hallow then started to run towards Cole.

"Hallow!" Dash stood out as he pointed her finger at her. "This fight is not with Cole."

"You know, it's impolite to point."

"Shut up! You just killed my... my best friend! I'm not going to let you just walk away from that!" He said in a serious tone.

Hallow slowly walked towards Dash. "Whoever said that I killed her." She then threw her hand up in the air as she continued walking. "Your friend, Cole, might as well have killed her."

"Don't you blame this on Cole." Dash pointed at Hallow again. "He did nothing!"

"There's the pointing again. How rude." There was a sudden splash of water. Hallow turned to see Cole missing. "Damn it!" She whispered under her breath. "You made me loose my concentration." Hallow scolded as she pointed at Dash.  
Sapphire stepped in the conversation. "You're the one who's being rude!"

Hallow, without looking at her, said. "Do I really need to shut you up again? Because if the medication won't do it, I will." Hallow lunged herself towards Sapphire. Flint stood by her side getting ready to protect his sister.

Dash suddenly appeared in front of Sapphire holding his arms out. Hallow then stopped attacking. "So you do love her." she stated.

"I-" He began

"Dash and Sapphire," Hallow started to walk around the two. "sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Flint jumped in, "You have no business being here!"

"Oh, but I have business to attend to. I'm still Willow."

Dash grew angry. "You're nothing like Willow! You're her complete opposite." he spat.

"Exactly." Hallow commented.

A sound of water ripples made everyone look towards the lake's edge. Cole carried Willow out of the water. When he set her down, She was on her hands and knees coughing up water and blood. Her skin was all scratched up and bruises began to form.

Hallow took one step towards Cole and Willow. Then suddenly Dash stood in font of Hallow. "Your fight is with me! They had nothing to do with what ever you came to do."

"If you want fight me, so be it. But remember, I'm not the one you're hurting."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**: _What Now?_

Dash gridded his teeth. His fists began to shake as he clenched them. "Enough talk!" he said. Dash then lunged at Hallow. She quickly dogged his attack. He then threw several punches, but Hallow managed to bypass all of them. She quickly delivered several blows to his chest. He slid back ever so slightly after every hit he took. He tried to defend himself, but her attacks came too fast.

Dash curled up in a ball and rolled away. Hallow skated after him. Her arms swayed as she took long strides to chase after him. When she finally caught up to him, she cocked her leg back and kicked Dash like a soccer ball.

Dash's body opened up as he slammed up against a tree. He moaned in pain as he slid down. Adrenaline flowing, he stood again. As he tried to regain his vision, he saw Hallow off in the distance, standing, waiting.

"You're move Hedgehog."

Dash shook his head. "You think this is a game, don't you?"

"Of course it is. I might as well as play along now that my plans have been delayed."

"You're playing with people's lives!"

"I'm not." Hallow said wittily. Suddenly she disappeared. A black blur appeared in front of Dash. Hallow stood as she placed one hand up against the tree Dash was leaning up against. "You're deceiving yourself."

Dash, once again, rolled up into a ball and drilled Hallow in the stomach. Hallow then got the wind knocked out of her.

As this went on, Willow jumped with pain. Her eyes were wide open, filling with tears as she gasped for air.

"Willow, what's wrong!" Cole said as he watched her slowly go down to the ground. Cole looked up to see Dash, still in a ball, high up in the air. Hallow was looking for Dash. When he finally reached his highest point, he began to fall. He then turned into a blur while he fell down. Hallow Finally looked up and began to run away, but she didn't react fast enough and was crushed underneath Dash.

Willow was sobbing while she laid on the ground. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to make the pain go away.

Dash jumped out from the crater he made from his blow. "Have enough yet Hallow?" Hallow crawled out of the crater. Underneath his breath, "She doesn't have a scratch on her."

"You're beginning to become an annoyance, Pinky." The hedgehog looked down at himself to see that his dye was slowly coming off during his fighting. Pink showed from the tips of his quills and scratches that were made from Hallow.

Flint looked over to Sapphire. "What did she just call him?"

"Pink something. That doesn't make any sense."

Dash was glad that most of the blue dye that was left on his quills made the others not notice that his quills were turning pink.  
"Now, hedgehog, you're going to get out of my way so I can get Willow."

"You're going to get jack-squat!"

As Hallow grew angry, her dark purple markings that were on the tips of her quills, began to grow upward. The dark purple veins on her muzzle also grew into a dark swirly pattern upon her face. "Move." Hallow said.

Dash stretched his arms out to block Hallow. "No."

"Move!" She demanded.

Dash stood his ground. Hallow stepped towards the left, Dash then mimicked her. She stepped towards her right and Dash still blocked her. "You're not getting past me."

Hallow was furious. Her markings completely covered her body. The whites of her eyes clouded into black darkness while her irises glowed blue. "Get out of my way Dash!" she growled. She grabbed Dash by the arm and began to spin. As she spun, Dash tried to get Hallow to let go. At the last second, she flung Dash through the air. With so much momentum, Dash couldn't gain control of himself. He then fell right into the lake.

Willow laid on the ground in shock."What is happening? Why was Hallow acting like this?" From her peripheral vision, Willow saw Cole slowly step back and from behind she heard Sapphire whimper softly. Willow looked up and saw Hallow standing just a few feet away from her. "Time to go back Willow. Come on, stand up." Willow gave no response, even if she wanted to. It felt like her rib cage had all shattered. Her throat was swollen and it was hard to swallow. "Get up Willow." She tried. With grunts and moans, Willow managed to get to her hands and knees. As she stood, she swayed ever so slightly. She could barely keep her head up.

A splashing noise came out from the lake. Willow's head slowly turned to the source of the sound. When all of a sudden there was a pink blur. Dash then used his entire body to ram into Hallow. At the same moment, Willow mimicked Hallow's blow, and fell down in the same exact position as Hallow. Both the girls laid before him. One that looked like she fell off a cliff and the other looked like a dark shadow of Willow. Hallow stood smoothly and quickly, Willow on the other hand, wheezed as she tried to move.

Dash just starred, eyes wide open, at Willow who, in return, was staring back at him. He wasn't hurting Hallow, he was hurting Willow.

Willow rolled onto her stomach and tried to push herself up.

"Look at what you did to poor Willow." Hallow said coldly.

'I-I didn't-t kno-ow..."He said as he began to shake.

"You're time is over hedgehog." A dark liquid flowed down her arm. It grew into a larger and more demonic arm. The finger tips became sharp as diamonds. She raised her newly made arm into the air. Dash, who looked liked he turned into stone, just stood. Hallow brought her arm down forcefully, ready to slash Dash to pieces.

Willow gathered all her strength and stumbled over to Dash, standing in front of him. Ready to take Hallow's blow.

Dash, who had flinched, finally opened his eyes to see Willow in front of him. "Dash, I'm sorry..." He just looked behind her to see Hallow's gigantic hand barely touching Willow's top quill, ready to cut. He looked back to willow and brought her into a hug.

"You two are so~ weak."

Willow turned her head slightly. "Then why don't you fight me then Hallow?" Hallow just stood. Looking cocky. Willow turned back to Dash. "She won't hurt me Dash, that's why she stopped her attack. Because if I die, she does too."

"What are we going to do next then Willow?"

"You're going to have to kill me."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**: _My Dying Words_

"I can't do that." Dash replied.

Willow sighed deeply. "If you won't do it," She began to take off her gloves. "Then I will. Don't stop me." She plopped the gloves into Dashes hands. "Dash, I just wanted to say that... I like you, a lot. I don't care that you and my sister kissed, but I just wanted to let you know how I felt..." Willow gave a small smile. "Before I..."

"Willow," He interrupted, "I never kissed your sister. You were sleepwalking."

Willow slowly turned to Hallow, "Sleep... walking..." Anger grew inside of Willow. "You played me!" She then began to slowly limp towards Hallow.

"Willow, what are you doing?" She then began to swing punches towards Hallow. With every swing, Willow would take a short brake and breathe heavily. "Willow, stop it." Hallow, having plenty of energy left, stepped back quickly after every punch that Willow threw at her.

Willow tried to stand tall. She held her left arm close to her body. "I'm done with you! All you've done is hurt everyone that I care about!" She said. She then began to sway slowly. Her face had no expression; her eye's showed emptiness that no one could fill. "Now it's... it's..." Willow then hit the ground hard.

A loud buzzing noise filled Willow's ears. She could barely hear anything. As she dizzily looked from right to left.

Hallow looked at the group. "Oh, don't worry about her. She's just..." A flow of blood rushed through Hallow's cold body. Her stone heart began to move. A faint heart beat grew stronger and stronger. "What?" She then gripped her chest. Tears flowed from her face. "I'm not supposed to have feelings!" She screamed. She looked out to Dash, Flint, Cole, and Sapphire. "Someone help her! She's dying!" They gave no response. "Don't just stand there, she's going to die!"

"No." Dash crossed his arms. "You brought this upon yourself. You need to be stopped. This is what Willow wanted."

Hallow tried to find something, anything, to help Willow, to help herself. "But you love her! I've seen the look in your eye. You care about her!" Dash just turned his head.

A strong breeze blew the leaves on the trees. The lake rippled. Everyone was silent, besides Hallow, who sobbed silently. All she wanted was to hold Willow close to her, but she knew she couldn't. "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP HER!" Willow moved slightly. "Willow! Thank god, I thought you were-" Willow cupped her hands around Hallow's face. Hallow's pupils grew small.

In a husky voice, Willow said, "...It's time for you to go." A bright light grew from Willow's hands. The light emanating from Willow began to make both Hallow and herself deteriorate. Dash, Flint, Cole, and Sapphire all looked away as the light got brighter.

***  
Willow was up on a light purple cloud. All the pain she felt faded away. Instead of wearing her usual red outfit, she wore a light blue spring dress and she was barefoot. As she stepped out from the cloud, she felt the warmness from the sun shining down on her. She looked around to see a large field of grass and flowers. She wiggled her toes though the cool grass, which tickled her feet. She stretched her arms out towards the sky and began to spin.

"What are you doing?" Hallow was sitting up on a dead and rotten tree stump.

"What are you doing here? I thought I-"

"Destroyed me? You can't get rid of me. Remember, I'm you. I go where you go. I'm the bad and you're the good. I'm five steps ahead of everyone while you're behind. You're the curious while I am cautious. You're the careless, weak hedgehog who ended up having all the bad genes that our, your father given you. Willow all I have done was protect you, to keep you away from the darkness."

"No, you took control over my life, and I wanted out. I want to make my own decisions and have the consequences made by me, not you."

"I didn't think you had it in you."

"Huh?"

Hallow sung her feet back and forth as she sat on The stump. "Being bold. Going out of your way to save, possibly, thousands of people. You risked your life for people you didn't even know. Now that you're ready, it's time to move on." Hallow held out her hand towards Willow.

"I'm not going to fall for anymore of your sticks Hallow."

"Willow," She stood. "I thought you weren't ready. So I wanted to take your place."

"Ready for what?"

"Time will only tell, Willow. Now that you have grown strong enough to actually take your life, its time to become the person you were truly suppose to be."

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Don't you want to see your friends again?"

"Yes, but-"

"Willow. If you can beat me, you can always do it again. You've already shown me." Hallow stood closely to Willow.

A tear streaked down Willow's face. She held out her hand and while Hallow clasped her hands around Willow's. It was finally over. The same bright light came once again. Right before her eyes, Hallow deteriorated, turning back into Willow's refection, and as she started to disappear she gave Willow the sweetest smile. For once, Hallow felt happiness.  
***

Willow's eyes opened abruptly. Her eye's quickly looked around. She was in a hospital room filled with all the familiar faces that she remembered. She felt different.

Dash ran over to her bedside "She's up!" He still had scratches and bruises all over his body. His quills were pink with blotches of blue dye that still held on to his quills. Willow went to reach her arms out to Dash. Her right arm wrapped around Dash's neck. "I'm so glad you safe now." He whispered. Everything went silent until Willow started to cry. "It's alright Willow you're safe now."Dash stood back. "How are you feeling?"

"Really sore."

"Here, I'll get you a glass of water." Willow gripped the blanket with her right arm. "You're taking this well."

"Taking what well?" Willow went to reach out with her left hand to get the glass, but for some reason her arm wouldn't respond. She slowly looked down to her left. "DASH WHERE'S MY LEFT ARM!"

The heart beat monitor went off the charts. Willow started to freak out and breath quickly. She then began to shake. A red lion, in a doctor's uniform ran in. "She's going into shock. You all need to leave."

One of the nurses assistants pushed everyone out of the room while the doctor gave Willow several blankets. Willow's eyes then rolled into the back of her head, and everything went black.

***  
From above, Willow could see her father looking absolutely exhausted, bags underneath his eyes.

"Damn it. How hard can this be?" He said as he threw his pencil across the room. He sat at his seat looking at the thousands of papers laid out on the table. He swept all the papers off the table, making the lab now covered with blue prints. "Why must it be my children that are useless…" Shadow said aloud. He then went over to the other side of the lab table that had several vials of blood. As Willow slowly floated by her father, she saw that he was pondering as he looked at the vials.

There was a faint knock at the door. Willow looked over to the door to see Rouge. "Dinner will be done in seven minutes." Shadow had no response. Rouge then slowly closed the door.

Shadow just stared at the vials. He then shook his head. He walked around and picked up every piece of paper and placed the pile on the lab table. Willow saw Shadow sit down, staring at the blank papers in front of him. Shadow was starting to fall asleep. He rested his head on his arms as he slouched in his chair. He slowly closed his eyes.

Willow just floated around her fathers lab. "What am I doing here?" She then floated over to the test tubes.

Suddenly everything went in slow motion. Shadow's breaths became extremely slow. Willow looked over to the clock on the wall to see the second hand was barely moving.

She looked over to the vials to see a black liquid seep out of a crack in one of test tubes. A familiar dark, and sharp, purple hand came out of nowhere and tipped the vial that was broken into another solution.

Time then sped up around her. A small white ball began to form within the newly combined solution.

"Hallow..."

Everything went into a blur. As Willow looked around herself, she saw Hallow's manny attempts to leave Willow's body. She saw that, at times, she was successful, but when she did she was very transparent and could barely interact with her surroundings.

Willow saw herself skating down her hallways while Dash fallowed in his socks. But behind him, Hallow was there carrying his shoes. As both Dash and Willow entered her bedroom, Hallow placed the shoes on the computer chair when Dash and Willow were kissing. She then went through the mirror in Willow's room and leaned up against the wall, waiting for them to stop kissing.  
***

A rush of warmth went through Willow. She opened her eyes and looked around to see the same hospital room. The lion walked up to Willow with a clip board at hand. "Willow, before you go into shock again, we had to amputate your arm. There was too much bone damage to save your arm. You will be able to leave the hospital in a few months. You're very lucky to have lost one arm. We were able to save every other limb along with many nerves. Your bones are were at point of breakage." Willow just rubbed the area where her arm would have been.

"I am lucky..."

Dash walked up to Willow's bed side. "Don't worry Will's, we are all here for you." He then grabbed her hand and gave her one of his genuine smiles.

"Thank you." She said as she looked around to see Shadow, Rouge, Cole, Flint, and Sapphire all giving her an accepting smile.

"Visiting hours are over now. Everyone please leave so that Willow can get some rest. You can see her tomorrow." Said the doctor.

The doctor held the door open. Everyone then filed out the door, Dash being last. He then blew a kiss towards Willow, which in return she grabbed it and put it in her pretend pocket. The door then closed behind him.

"You just rest up now Willow. If you need anything just use your call light." He then placed it upon her bed.

"Thanks for saving my life."

He smiled, "All I could have done was help. Your willpower is what made this possible." The doctor then left the room.

After hearing that she could have lost more, Willow was thankful that she was still alive.

She looked at her stub and waved it a little. "You know," She said to herself. "I could make a cool robotic arm with weapons built into it."

Her attention went from her arm to her bedside stand. A card that read 'For Willow' was propped up on a stand. Willow reached over to her left and grabbed the card and flipped it open.

_My Dear Willow,_

_At one point or another, you will defeat me. These are my dying words that I would like for you to embrace._

_Everyone dreams Willow. In one form or another, you can find their strengths, weaknesses, wants, and needs. Use this to your advantage._

_If you were to lose control, things would become chaotic, but if you have complete control, then you will have no problem with using your powers outside of the dream world. If the darkness consumes you, you must walk into the shadows to see any light._

_I am sorry for if I hurt you any way._

_Sincerely, Hallow_

**The End**


	16. Epilogue

_**When In the Shadows**_

**Chapter 1**: _Cops and Robbers_

A white hedgehog with long quills was leaning up against the edge of the rooftop building. She looked below to see many Mobians on the streets of New Station Square. Upon the side of a wall, there leaned a gray raccoon with black stripes who wore tattered clothing. He would look around the corners and other alleys to make sure no one was watching him. He then snuck into a crowd of Mobians. He then snuck out of the crowd and walked near a fruit stand. He quickly shoved some apples into a brown beat up bag.

A green elderly cat turned around to see the raccoon in mid-action,"Hey, what are you- Thief!" The raccoon just smiled at her and fled. "Someone get that raccoon!"

The white hedgehog hopped off the two story building and began to chase after him.

"Willow! Nice to see you... again."

"You have to stop doing this Zeke. Stealing is against the law. By stealing, I have to throw you in jail... again."

"I know, I know." Trying to not run into people, Zeke and Willow brushed past many Mobians. "Come on, can't you let me go just this once?"

"I can't just do that. That's going against the rules."

"It's always about the stupid rules."

"Wouldn't you want to be in a nice, warm jail cell?" She asked.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"It brings me joy to see you behind bars." She said jokingly. Zeke then turned down an alley way, which had a dead end. As Zeke approached the wall, he turned around to feel something clutch his wrists. "Gotcha."

"Isn't my 'get out of jail punch card' all ready filled out?"

Willow shook her head and ignored him. She pressed a button on her shoes and a red transparent hover board appeared underneath her feet. She plopped him up on the board and they were off to Cosmic Falls Academy; A place where only the top officers go to learn and protect their fellow Mobians.

"Do you need anything?" Willow asked as she pushed him off into jail cell.

"I'm not your kid." Zeke said as he shuffled his feet across the ground. "And why am I always in the same jail cell. And why do I have you as my 'personal guard'."

Willow sat down on a wooden chair that was across from Zeke's cell. She bent over and rested her elbow up against her legs. "No need to give sass."

Down the hall a metallic door opened. A blue hedgehog walked over to Willow. "Got you some hot chocolate."

"Thanks." Willow said as she blindly grabbed one of the mugs that was on the tray.

He awkwardly stood next to her as she didn't make eye contact with him. "I'm just- going to go give out the rest of these hot chocolates. See you later."

"Bye Dash."

Willow watched Dash as he walked away. As the door slammed behind him, Willow looked down and swished the hot chocolate around in her mug.

Zeke stood up and sat Indian style in front of Willow, behind bars. "You like him, don't you?"

"Hmm?" Willow looked up.

"You like him."

"He and I use to date. I came into the academy when it was first built and he arrived last year. We thought it was the great that him and I would be able to fight crime together, but several months ago he broke up with me. He said that over time, I've changed."

"All people change throughout life Willow." Zeke said.

"Not the way that I've changed..."

"Well, it's his loss."

Willow giggled. "If you say so."

"What the hell is that?"

"What was what?"

"Was that an emotion?"

Willow cleared her throat. "I try to keep it professional."

"Whatever." Zeke said as he rolled his eyes.

Willow held out her mug to Zeke. "Want some?"

He reached his arms through the bars and grabbed the mug. "Sure." Willow sat back and watched him drink the hot chocolate. She felt bad for the kid. Well, he wasn't really a kid, seeing that he looked as old as herself.

Little did he know, she had actually let him get away with a lot more then he thinks. For the past months, Willow was assigned to watch a street because of burglaries. At first Willow would be harsh on the raccoon, but as time grew on, she began to understand why he stole.

Willow would only give him leeway when he was actually caught. He was braking the law, but the only thing he stole was food.

One day, Willow followed him back to a cardboard box, which he would crawl into every night. As he closed the "doors" a small blue light would shine though some of the crevices of the box.

Every time she caught him, she threw him in jail, like everyone who breaks the law. Just for him, she would make sure that he would get the hottest foods and made sure she was the one who was on guard when he was in jail, so he wouldn't be mistreated. As time grew on, so did their odd friendship between a cop and a robber.

"You ready for tomorrow?"

Willow broke out of her gaze and looked up at Zeke. "Hmm?"

"The exams."

"Yea, I'm curious to see who shows up tomorrow."

"Too bad I wont be able to watch..."

"Don't worry, I''ll get you in somehow."

"Really?" he questioned as he took another sip of hot chocolate.

"Mmhmm. How is it?"

"Oh, the hot chocolate? It's amazing!"

Suddenly the lights went out. From Zeke's cell, a small blue ball began to glow, lighting up the entire hall.

Zeke looked over to Willow who was scrunched up into a ball. As soon as she saw the lights turned on, she slowly uncurled. Zeke stood and gripped the jail's bars. "You okay Willow?"

"Yea... I'm just not a big fan of the dark."

"AHA! So you do have a weakness!"

"My 'weakness' is very hypocritical."

"What do you mean?"

Willow wrapped her arms around her knees. "It's hard to explain. It's a long story."

"Oh, alright."

"So you can control light?"

"Electricity. It's so cool, but I can only use this it when there's an available energy source."

That's what the blue light must of been when he was in his cardboard box. Willow thought. "How do you know when you'll run out?" She asked

The light from his hand began to fade. "It's a feeling that I get. Usually I can tell from how much I take."

"I see." Willow stood and stretched out her arms and legs. "Well, off to bed. I'll see you tomorrow in thestands."

" Night."

"Night." Willow said as she left.

When she locked the door behind her, she turned around to see Dash with his arms crossed. "It's past curfew you know. I should go and report you."

"For what?"

"For putting your life in danger. You shouldn't be around anyone like him this late at night.

"It's not like he would hurt me."

"What if he did? Who's going to protect you?"

"I don't need protection!"

"I don't want you to see him anymore."

Willow crossed her arms. "Is somebody jealous?"

"What? Of him? He's pathetic."

"Wow... Really? And you've said that I've changed? Look at yourself."

"Don't you turn this one me! You know it's you're fault for-."

"For what? Being who I am today? It was a life and death decision. I still wanted to be with you guys because I wasn't ready to die." Willow walked closer to him and began to jab her finger into his chest. "You're so inconsiderate. Grow up. We aren't who we used to be." Willow turned around and started to walk away. She suddenly stopped and turned her head slightly to the right. "Be glad I don't report you for harassment."

~~~Okay, so, that was Chapter 1 of When in the Shadow, Book 2 in The Aftermath Series. Follow me and see what happens Next in Chapter 2: That's a Stupid Rule.

P.S. Book 2 will not be posted here. It will be its own separate book, THis was just an epilogue for people who have read my story and would like to know what happens next. Questions such as. "What's the point of Willow's book?", "How has Willow changed?", and "Is Hallow still alive?" Will all be answered in When in the Shadows Book 2 of The AfterMath Series.


End file.
